Cette fois, c'est différent
by NewHabitat
Summary: En pleine mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres, Drago se voit obligé de s'occuper d'une nouvelle élève russe à Poudlard: Namaïla Ritchkov. Mais jusqu'à quel point sont-ils liés ?
1. Chapter 1

_Rien ne m'appartient sauf le personnage de Namaïla. J'espère que vous allez apprécier le premier chapitre. La suite viendra assez vite ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p>Comme à chaque fois, le silence se fit instantanément lorsque Rogue entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers leur chef de maison et celui-ci balaya la salle des yeux. Après avoir aperçu la préfète Pansy Parkinson, il lui demanda où était le second préfet, Drago Malefoy. Elle supposait qu'il était certainement dans son dortoir. Rogue la laissa après lui avoir ordonné de l'attendre. Il entra dans la vaste chambre, où étaient disposés cinq lits à baldaquin -dont quatre vides- évidemment décorés aux couleurs de la maison. Le professeur marcha jusqu'au lit le plus éloigné de la porte d'où il entendit des gémissements plaintifs provenir de celui-ci. Arrivé devant, il tira un rideau du lit et vit Drago en sueur qui, bien qu'endormi, ne cessait de bouger et avait le visage crispé. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut. Son regard, paniqué et fatigué, parcourut la chambre et il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit Rogue à côté de lui. Mais il se reprit immédiatement, passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'excusa de sa réaction en tentant de cacher sa honte. Rogue ne répondit rien, son visage demeurant impassible. Il lui demanda seulement de le rejoindre dans la salle commune puis il sortit du dortoir.<p>

Drago prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'il avait officiellement rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres, sa vie devenait un enfer. Il regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté cette fonction de mangemort mais il avait été poussé à le devenir pour ré-honorer sa famille. Il savait qu'il était condamné à réussir, sans ça le nom des Malefoy serait sali à jamais par sa faute. Mais le pire serait son propre sort, s'il échouait, car le seigneur des ténèbres n'hésiterait pas à utiliser le pire sort interdit. Seulement plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait incapable d'accomplir sa mission. Cela le hantait jusqu'à en faire des cauchemars. Et la marque des ténèbres incrustée sur son avait-bras lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Il devait donc tout faire pour réussir, malgré les difficultés et malgré la pression. Après tout, s'il s'y consacrait le plus possible, l'honneur de sa famille et sa vie seraient sauvées. Il s'était souvent demandé quel était le mieux. Tuer ou mourir ? Mourir, c'était être condamné par quelqu'un. Tuer c'était se condamner nous-même pour avoir pris la vie d'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit. Si son père avait été là, il lui aurait interdit d'hésiter et lui aurait rappelé que sa vie valait plus que celle de ses ennemis et que cette mission était indispensable pour redorer le nom de Malfoy.

L'adolescent sortit de sa réflexion et alla rejoindre Rogue et Pansy Parkinson. Le professeur les conduisit à son bureau, qui était bien plus calme que la salle commune et leur expliqua :

- Une nouvelle élève va être admise ici à partir de demain. Son nom est Namaïla Ritchkov, elle est russe c'est pourquoi son anglais ne sera pas parfait. Vous l'aiderez à s'adapter, les premiers temps car elle fera partie de votre maison. Elle suivra les cours en sixième année. Vous devrez me retrouver devant la grande porte, demain à onze heures.

- Professeur, nous sommes obligé d'être deux à l'accueillir ? demanda Drago, agacé de devoir perdre son temps à s'occuper d'une pauvre nouvelle élève venue du fin fond de l'Europe.

- M. Malefoy, c'est gentil à vous d'éviter cette tâche à Miss Parkinson. Vous serez donc seul à accueillir cette jeune fille, répondit Rogue d'un air sarcastique qu'il employait d'habitude envers les élèves des autres maisons et plus particulièrement, les Gryffondors. Lorsque l'on est préfet-en-chef, on ne se plaint pas de ses obligations, ajouta-t-il.

Sur ces mots, le professeur invita les deux jeunes gens à quitter la salle. Drago était déstabilisé par le ton qu'avait employé Rogue pour lui répondre. Pansy quant à elle n'avait pas pipé mot mais son regard montrait de la compassion envers son camarade qui semblait à la fois frustré, nerveux et en colère. Ce regard, c'était son principal moyen de communication avec lui depuis le début de l'année. En effet, Drago ne parlait presque plus pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il semblait continuellement pensif et lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, il répondait agressivement et de manière particulièrement hautaine. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement compréhensif ni attentionné envers les autres, mais là, c'était différent. Elle avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi mais avait abandonné rapidement. Après tout, Drago n'avait jamais été du genre à se confier.

Pansy et Drago marchaient côte à côte jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards. Aucun ne parlait, seuls les bruits de leurs pas résonnant sur les pierres du sol brisaient le silence entre les deux adolescents. Drago réfléchissait. Comment ferait-il pour mener à bien sa mission s'il avait une étrangère dans les pattes pendant plusieurs jours ? Pourquoi Rogue avait-il réagit de cette manière bien qu'il était au courant de la « mission » et que Drago avait besoin de tout le temps possible pour la mener à bien ? Son parrain voulait-il le freiner pour lui voler sa gloire, malgré les conséquences ? Comment savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ?

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla en sursaut, comme d'habitude. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'avait pu dormir que deux ou trois heures, se réveillant continuellement sans pouvoir se rendormir avant un long moment. Il était assez tôt, environ cinq heures du matin, c'est pourquoi ses camarades de chambre n'étaient pas encore réveillés. Malgré son cauchemar, il avait tiré une idée bénéfique de cette nuit : il allait tenter une nouvelle manière d'accomplir les attentes du Seigneur des ténèbres. Pour cela, il lui fallait accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque en demandant à Severus. Tout en établissant son plan, il faisait abstraction de la culpabilité qui le rongeait aux vues de ses futures actions. Mais sa famille avait besoin de lui car son père avait fait une erreur et Drago était leur seul espoir. C'est ainsi qu'il se sentit quelque peu rassuré d'avoir trouver une alternative à l'armoire à disparaître, qui était une manière bien longue à mettre en place.

Tout en réfléchissant à son plan, il prit une longue douche puis enfila une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il s'assit sur son lit en nouant sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison. Il ouvrit ensuite le tiroir de sa table de chevet et sonda la chambre du regard pour vérifier que personne ne regardait. Il bascula le fond du tiroir et prit la bague qu'il portait quotidiennement. Elle avait une allure massive et était composée d'or blanc. La partie supérieure recouverte d'Onyx noir participait à renforcer l'éclat d'une pierre d'émeraude incrustée dedans. Personne n'était autorisé à y toucher, c'est pourquoi il la cachait là tous les soirs, protégée par un sort. Ses parents lui avaient offert, il y a trois ans. Elle appartenait aux ancêtres de son père depuis cinq générations et symbolisait le pouvoir et l'unité des Malefoy. Il considérait cette bague comme ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et, tout comme la marque des ténèbres lui rappelait son dévouement à Voldemort, cette bague lui rappelait qu'il devait tout faire pour sa famille.

Après avoir travaillé ses devoirs durant plus d'une heure, il enfila son trenchcoat noir et quitta la chambre pour la salle commune. Il prit une pomme verte dans la corbeille de fruit et sortit du château. De l'air frais, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il allait sacrifier quelques minutes de son précieux temps pour vider un peu son esprit. Il marcha rapidement, tout en mangeant, vers le terrain de Quidditch et monta jusqu'au gradin d'entraînement le plus haut. Il s'y assit, dos au terrain, en reposant ses bras sur la planche de bois qui servait de dossier et empêchait aux spectateurs de tomber puis leva les yeux vers l'horizon. Ses jambes dans le vide lui procuraient une sensation de liberté. Le soleil montrait ses premiers rayons rosés qui se reflétaient sur le lac et offrait une vue sublime à Drago. Il était libéré de ses soucis, ne pensait à rien. Une sérénité éphémère qui faisait se lever les coins de ses lèvres en un léger sourire, aussi rare que pur.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le château, l'horloge affichait 10h45. Etait-il resté là si longtemps ? Décidément, le temps passait tellement vite quand l'on se sentait bien. Soudain, il se souvint qu'il devait être devant la Grande Porte à onze heures pour l'arrivée de l'étrangère –dont il ne se souvenait même plus du nom.

Il se dépêcha de marcher jusqu'au château puis rejoignit son dortoir pour récupérer son insigne de préfet et l'épingler à sa robe de sorcier. Il ajusta ses cheveux blonds avec sa main, épousseta le bas de son pantalon et ressortit une fois de plus de sa chambre, cette fois-ci vide. Il rejoignit Rogue devant la Grande Porte avec cinq minutes de retard.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Je serai ravie de connaître vos avis alors n'hésitez pas à commenter :)<br>Bonne journée à tous  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le second chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier :)_

* * *

><p><em>Il se dépêcha de retourner à son dortoir pour récupérer son insigne de préfet et l'épingler à sa robe de sorcier. Il ajusta ses cheveux blonds avec sa main, épousseta le bas de son pantalon et ressortit une fois de plus de sa chambre, cette fois-ci vide. Il rejoignit Rogue devant la Grande Porte avec cinq minutes de retard. <em>

- Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas encore là. Où étais-tu ? demanda Rogue.

- J'avais besoin de sortir.

- Ne sois pas insolent. Et ressaisis-toi Drago, tu es plus fort que ça.

Avant que Drago ne puisse répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille se tenait aux côtés d'Hagrid. Elle portait une paire de talons Richelieu noires qui donnait à ses jambes une allure élégante, accentuée par la finesse de ses mollets et ses chevilles. Un collant aux motifs rappelant la dentelle habillait ses jambes sublimes. Le bas de sa robe de velours noir était recouvert d'un tissu léger et satiné qui était piqué de minuscules perles de nacre. La partie supérieure de la robe imitait un corset orné de dentelles très fines et de rubans de satin noir, le tout soulignant avec élégance sa taille mince. Le corset s'ouvrait en un col carré légèrement décolleté à l'avant puis se prolongeait en deux manches de velours noirs à l'arrière, dont les extrémités s'évasaient jusqu'à se terminer par deux bandes de dentelles de la même couleur. Ses cheveux parfaitement ondulés étaient coiffés en un chignon à la fois sophistiqué et négligé, d'où s'échappaient des mèches si noires que leur reflet en étaient bleutés. Là aussi, dans son chignon, plusieurs perles avaient été comme incrustées. D'autres mèches encadraient son visage jeune et souriant. Ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés n'attirait que peu d'attention, comparé à ses yeux. Rayonnants dû à leur forme en amande et d'un bleu turquoise si rare, si profond que l'on était forcé de s'y perdre pendant quelques instants. Lorsque Drago pu quitter ses iris du regard, il remarqua son nez droit qui s'accordait irréprochablement avec la finesse de tout son visage. Un grain de beauté s'était égaré juste au-dessus du coin de sa bouche qui ressemblait étrangement à celles des poupées de porcelaine. Elle ne portait aucun bijou ni maquillage, à croire qu'elle était si belle qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. En effet, sa beauté n'avait rien à voir avec celle des Vélanes ou autre. Mêmes les Vélanes n'étaient pas aussi remarquables. Drago en était troublé et surtout admiratif. Un objet attira cependant son attention : elle s'appuyait sur une canne d'ébène laqué dont la poignée était taillée en une tête d'aigle nacrée. L'objet était particulièrement importun, lorsque l'on s'en tenait à son allure si irréprochable et cela troubla fortement Drago.

Elle prit la parole et il découvrit une voix douce, dont le ton n'était ni hautain, ni blasé, mais au contraire bienveillant. Une nouvelle fois surpris par la jeune fille qui, malgré sa magnificence ne semblait pas odieuse ni prétentieuse, il l'écouta avec ravissement, en notant la présence d'un accent russe qui s'ajoutait à son charme :

- Bonjour _Sir_. Je m'appelle Namaila Ritchkov, je suis la nouvelle élève de Russie. Je suppose que vous êtes Monsieur le Professeur Rogue ?

- C'est exact, répondit Rogue froidement - contrairement à Drago, il semblait insensible à la beauté de la jeune fille. Je serai votre professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et le chef de la maison des Serpentards, dont vous ferez partie, comme nous vous l'avons préalablement communiqué.

- Oui, merci, dit-elle poliment.

- Je vous présente Drago Malefoy qui est l'un des deux préfets-en-chef des Serpentards et vous aidera à vous adapter les premiers temps, ajouta Rogue.

- Bonjour Drago ! lança-t-elle jovialement.

- Bonjour, répondit le blond du ton le plus impassible qu'il pouvait. Il avait réussi à contrôler ses émotions et passer outre la beauté de la jeune fille pour pouvoir rester fidèle à lui-même et « se ressaisir », comme l'avait soumis son professeur.

Hagrid informa qu'il allait récupérer les affaires de Namaïla et Rogue confia la nouvelle élève à Drago pour aller prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore de l'arrivée de la nouvelle élève. Une fois seuls, Namaïla sourit à son camarade puis entama la conversation :

- Tu es dans la sixième année, comme moi ?

- Oui, répondit le blond, se forçant à ne pas la fixer à la manière d'un fou. Suis-moi, je vais t'emmener à la salle commune de notre maison, suggéra-t-il.

- D'accord.

Il marcha rapidement devant elle sur quelques mètres puis se retourna, s'étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore rejoint. En la voyant boiter à chaque pas, ce qui la forçait à s'appuyer sur sa canne, il se dit qu'il était vraiment idiot. Il l'attendit et la jeune fille l'en remercia, gênée. Drago aurait voulu assouvir sa curiosité en lui demandant pourquoi elle était munie d'un tel objet –qui n'était visiblement pas là en tant qu'accessoire de distinction, comme l'utilisait son père, Lucius Malefoy- mais il s'en empêcha, par politesse. Cette fille avait comme un pouvoir attractif qui avait fait oublier à Drago qu'il perdait un temps précieux pour sa mission. Lorsque celui-ci, tout en avançant aux côtés de Namaïla, se souvint de la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur son bras et tout ce qui s'en suivait, son visage se referma. La brune sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais par politesse aussi, elle n'en demanda pas la raison. Elle lui posa une toute autre question :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est un préfet, Drago ?

Le garçon, sorti de ses pensées, leva brusquement la tête puis lui expliqua le rôle d'un préfet à Poudlard, la façon dont ils étaient choisis… Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle lui demanda, confuse, d'éclaircir certains points qu'elle n'avait pas compris à cause son anglais encore assez incertain. Il répéta plus lentement et fit désormais attention à sa manière de lui parler.

- Pourquoi rejoins-tu notre école en milieu de sixième année ?

- C'est grâce à mon oncle. Je voudrais travailler au ministère de la magie, à la coopération internationale -elle interrogea Drago du regard pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'était pas tromper de mot- quand je serais une adulte et lui et moi avons donc tout fait pour que je puisse étudier à l'étranger.

Le blond fut étonné d'entendre tant de détermination dans le ton de Namaïla. En effet, une fois de plus il aurait pensé qu'à cause de son physique, elle ne fut qu'une jeune fille superficielle mais au contraire, elle semblait curieuse et débrouillarde. Bien que légèrement impressionné, il se sentait vraiment à l'aise aux côtés de cette jeune fille et peut-être même un peu trop.

- Ta bague est très belle, déclara Namaïla en changeant brusquement de sujet.

- Hm, merci, dit Drago surpris. Tu remarques souvent ce genre de détails ?

- Il paraît que je suis... Elle chercha un mot pendant quelque secondes puis annonça enfin : observatrice !

- Peut-être.

Drago s'efforça de répondre sèchement en regardant devant lui, car il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler des yeux depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur conversation. Décidément, il ne la connaissait que depuis une vingtaine de minutes mais il avait déjà eu une discussion intéressante avec elle. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir des conversations simples et saine avec les gens autour de lui et encore une personne de son âge. Crabbe et Goyle ne comprenaient rien, ses discussions avec Blaise n'étaient qu'au sujet des autres maisons dont ils ne faisaient que se moquer et il ne se sentait en aucun cas proche de Pansy malgré ce que celle-ci espérait. En revanche, Namaïla avait ce quelque chose en plus qui troublait Drago et attisait sa curiosité. Il n'avait même pas eu envie de se moquer d'elle ou de la rabaisser comme il savait si bien le faire. Sa perfection l'en empêchait de toute façon. De plus, elle semblait être le genre de personne dont il avait besoin à cet instant, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards où Drago apprit le mot de passe à Namaïla. Avant de traverser, elle déclara :

- Mes amis m'appellent Mia, si tu veux, tu peux aussi.

Elle lui sourit timidement puis tourna la tête vers le mur. Drago la fixa quelques secondes puis ils traversèrent la paroi.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que jusque là, vous aimez ! Encore une fois, seule Namaïla m'appartient. <em>  
><em>Passez une bonne journée 3<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième chapitre ! Il est un peu court mais le prochain sera plus long ^^ J'espère que vous allez aimer !_

* * *

><p><em>- Mes amis m'appellent Mia, si tu veux, tu peux aussi.<em>

_Elle lui sourit timidement puis tourna la tête vers le mur._ Drago la fixa quelques secondes puis ils traversèrent la paroi. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la jeune fille. Des chuchotements demandaient qui elle était. Drago réclama le silence puis expliqua la présence de la Russe. Avant que tout le monde ne lui pose des questions agaçantes, Drago entraîna Namaïla dans son nouveau dortoir, qui était le même que quatre autres filles dont Pansy Parkinson. Drago resta sur le pas de la porte, par respect pour les filles mais ne pu s'empêcher de contempler discrètement sa nouvelle camarade en train de découvrir sa nouvelle chambre. S'était-il vraiment attaché à elle en si peu de temps ? Impossible. Ca ne pouvait être que de l'attirance physique. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir aussi proche de quelqu'un en moins d'une heure, c'était complètement fou. Et de toute façon ce n'était pas le moment pour. Il devait absolument se concentrer. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais connu de vraie amitié et qu'il devait se résigner à ce que ça n'arrive pas de sitôt. Même avec le nouvel espoir que représentait Namaïla. En effet, comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait que Drago était destiné à être un assassin ? Elle serait sûrement déçue de lui, voire même en colère.

Il était seul.

Instinctivement, son pouce effleura sa bague pour se rappeler que c'était faux et que sa famille était là et comptait sur lui. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

- Oh, il y a mes uniformes! s'exclama Namaïla, du fond de la chambre.

Drago sortit de ses pensées et vit la brune admirer ses nouveaux sets d'uniformes, disposés proprement sur son lit. Elle sourit d'émerveillement et demanda à Draco.

- Est-ce que je dois le porter tous les jours ?

- Oui, sauf pendant les week-ends.

A côté de ses uniformes, une pile de livres parfaitement superposés à laquelle la jeune fille s'intéressa rapidement. Elle feuilleta quelques pages, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- J'adore apprendre,s'exclama-t-elle. Au fait, as-tu mon emploi-du-temps ?

- Le Professeur Rogue me le donnera après le déjeuner. Nous devrions d'ailleurs y aller, vue l'heure.

Elle sourit puis reposa son exemplaire de Histoire de la Magie sur la pile. Ils quittèrent la chambre pour aller manger et rencontrèrent Pansy dans la salle commune. Celle-ci les salua et discuta rapidement avec Namaïla. Drago remarqua un sourire hypocrite et hautain sur le visage de la jeune anglaise, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait une nouvelle personne. Mais cette fois-là, Drago en fut anormalement agacé.

- Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier, observa la russe lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne te connaît pas.

Décidément, cette fille le rendait fou. Depuis quand réconfortait-il les personnes autour de lui ?

Ils prirent place face à face tandis que les têtes continuaient à se retourner au passage de la jeune Russe. Les autres maisons fixaient Namaïla avec ébahissement et confusion, se demandant qui elle était, tandis que les Serpentards fixaient Drago, surpris qu'il ne s'assoit plus seul. Au cours du repas, le blond réussit à éviter le plus possible le regard si extraordinaire de la russe afin que personne ne se méprenne en le voyant la détailler si admirativement. Cela ne les empêcha pas de discuter du fonctionnement des cours et de l'établissement en général. Après le repas, il rejoignit le professeur Rogue qui lui donna l'emploi du temps de Namaïla. Drago le parcourut des yeux et remarqua qu'il était presque totalement similaire au sien, sans trop de surprise car cela était très fréquent pour des élèves d'une même maison.  
>Il proposa à Namaïla de lui faire visiter les environs du château et elle accepta. Une fois sortis, il lui montra l'imposant terrain de Quidditch où ils prirent place sur les premiers gradins afin d'éviter à la jeune femme de monter les marches étroites. Comme le matin, le terrain était complètement vide malgré les conditions idéales pour un entraînement.<p>

- Je ne peux pas jouer au Quidditch, déclara Namaïla d'un ton résigné.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il juste avant de se souvenir de l'état de la jambe de Namaïla.

- Je ne peux plus très bien manœuvrer un balais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que… Enfin plutôt, depuis quand ta jambe est-elle…ainsi ? demanda Drago, gêné de ne plus pouvoir contenir sa curiosité.

- Depuis environ six mois. Mais je n'ai pas de souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Drago contempla son profil, tout aussi parfait que le reste de son visage. Il s'interrogeait autant qu'elle sur la raison de son handicap.

- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Namaïla, en voyant trois personnes se diriger vers eux.

- Manquait plus qu'eux, marmonna Drago, agacé. Je te présente Saint Potter et ses deux lèche-bottes.

- Eh bien Malfoy, tu dragues ! Lança Ron Weasley.

Comme tu vois, je m'en sors mieux que toi. Tu n'arrives dont qu'à retenir des sang-de-bourbes ? Se moqua Drago sur un ton hautain, en accompagnant sa déclaration de son fameux sourire narquois.

- Oh tais-toi Malfoy, répliqua Hermione Granger d'un ton las tout en tirant le bras d'un Ron furieux.

Elle réussi finalement à éloigner Ron de Drago tandis que Harry les suivit après avoir jeté un regard menaçant au blond. Tout en l'ignorant, ce dernier invita la jeune Russe à s'éloigner du terrain pour lui faire découvrir le parc.

- Tu ne sembles pas très ami avec eux, constata Namaïla.

- En effet, plus je suis loin d'eux mieux je me porte.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont des Serpentards aussi ?

- Non, Gryffondor.

Elle ne demanda rien d'autre, troublée par l'agacement que provoquaient les trois lions chez Drago mais celui-ci comprit, d'après son expression, qu'elle avait d'autres questions concernant ces trois jeunes gens.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici le quatrième chapitre. Merci de me lire :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Elle ne demanda rien d'autre, troublée par l'agacement que provoquaient les trois lions chez Drago mais celui-ci comprit, d'après son expression, qu'elle avait d'autres questions concernant ces trois jeunes gens. <em>

Drago mena la brune jusqu'au lac noir où ils prirent place sur des rochers polis par l'eau, tout en contemplant les fines vagues à la surface du bassin.

- Namaïla, commença le blond.

Mia. Appelle-moi Mia, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire bienfaisant.

- Très bien. Hm, _Mia_… Tu vis donc avec ton oncle ?

- Oui. Mes parents se sont faits tués par des Mangemorts quand j'ai eu la jambe blessée, déclara Namaïla, résignée et attristée.

- Je suis désolé.

Si une personne quelconque avait assisté à la scène, elle aurait supposé que Malefoy était devenu fou. C'était la première fois que ces mots franchissaient sa bouche à l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre sa famille. Namaïla, qui ne se doutait pas de cet aspect de sa personnalité ne fut évidemment pas choquée et le remercia de sa commisération. Cependant, Drago lui-même était dérouté par ses paroles auxquelles il n'avait même pas préalablement réfléchies. Trois petits mots qui avaient une si grande importance ! Il avait involontairement admis qu'il avait de la compassion pour elle, ce qui était loin d'être dans sa nature. Son coeur prennait le dessus sur sa raison.

- Et toi, vis-tu avec tes parents ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vis avec ma mère mais mon père…

Drago hésitait à dire la vérité. S'il avouait que son père avait été emprisonné à Azkaban pour avoir été Mangemort, elle ne lui offrirait jamais sa confiance. Les partisans de Voldemort avaient tué ses parents et lui avait laissé une blessure incurable en guise de souvenir. Drago ne pouvait poursuivre une quelconque amitié avec Namaïla. Il y avait trop de risques qu'elle soit déçue et dégoûtée de lui si elle apprenait quoique ce soit. Sans compter sa mission, sur laquelle il devait concentrer toute son attention au lieu de rêvasser inutilement sur une amitié naissante.

- On rentre, déclara-t-il sans demander son avis à Namaïla.

Il partit devant, sans aller trop vite pour ne pas être impoli mais aurait voulu courir le plus rapidement possible. Pour fuir cette fille qui le tourmentait et qui pour sûr serait la cause de nombreux problèmes. Même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- J'ai dit quelque chose mal ? Il y a un problème avec ton père ? interrogea Namaïla, soucieuse.

- Drago répondit « non » sans rien ajouter. Tant pis s'il était froid, de toute façon il devait s'éloigner d'elle. Même si c'était contre sa volonté.

- Ils rentrèrent rapidement au château, Drago laissa la jeune fille sans un mot dans la salle commune. Sa chambre était vide, ce qui le poussa à réfléchir à un plan pour réussir sa mission. Après une après-midi de réflexion intensive, il monta dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Il s'assit pour faire bonne figure mais ne toucha pas à son assiette. Les évènements de la journée lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Il n'osa pas regarder le reste de la table où les Serpentards ne cessaient de poser des questions futiles à la nouvelle élève, qui avait déjà enduré une après-midi de ce genre de torture. A la fin du repas, il intercepta Rogue à la porte de sortie pour lui demander une autorisation d'accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque. Le professeur ne parut pas enchanté de cette requête mais demanda à Drago de venir chercher la fameuse note à la fin de son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal du lendemain.

- Et n'oublie pas que tu as un devoir envers la nouvelle élève. En tant que préfet tu dois l'aider à s'adapter. Je t'ai dit de te ressaisir Drago, alarma Rogue.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Pourquoi était-ce lui ? Pansy aussi était préfète et cela aurait paru bien plus normal qu'une fille accompagne une autre fille. Un sentiment de colère, voire même d'injustice était en train de naître en lui. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même car tout cela n'arrivait que par sa faute. Il avait accepté de devenir Mangemort, il avait promis de remplir sa mission, il avait été insolent envers Rogue et enfin, c'était lui-seul qui laissait de dangereux sentiments pour Namaïla l'envahir. Furieux contre lui-même, il monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie en courant et posa ses mains sur le balcon. Il voulait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, se libérer, vivre, crier. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il s'était montré trop enthousiaste à l'idée de regagner l'honneur et la crédibilité de son nom qu'il avait accepté de gâcher sa vie. Comme d'habitude, il avait cherché à rendre son père fier et reconnaissant. A quoi pensait-il ? Lucius ne pourrait jamais montrer de tels sentiments à l'égard de n'importe qui sauf du seigneur des ténèbres, qu'il craignait plus qu'il n'admirait. Sa vie ne semblait être qu'un assemblage de choix faits pour complaire ses parents et ce que son statut impliquait. Toute cette souffrance n'était dûe qu'à sa famille et ses préceptes pénibles. Cela l'avait entraînée dans cette sordide épreuve et il n'avait que lui-même pour s'en sortir. Cette bague qu'il portait n'était qu'un symbole qui le lui rappelait. Il retira l'anneau de son majeur, le contempla quelques ultimes secondes puis tendit sa main au-dessus du vide. Le vent lui glaçait la peau sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il écarta ses doigts. La bague disparut dans la nuit.

Après son cauchemar habituel, Drago se leva lentement pour aller prendre sa douche. Une fois son uniforme enfilé, il ragrafa son insigne de préfet sur sa chemise et s'assit sur son lit tout en soupirant de fatigue. Il ouvrit son tiroir, souleva le fond et trouva un emplacement vide. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il referma son tiroir si brusquement que le cadre de ses parents, posé sur la table, tomba et se brisa. Il ne chercha pas à le ramasser, marcha sur les bouts de verre et quitta la chambre, à bout de nerfs. Pansy s'apprêtait à lui lancer un « bonjour » enjoué dans la salle commune mais se résigna lorsqu'elle vit son expression.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Drago ? tenta-t-elle.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, dit-il sévèrement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par son ton puis et partit en cours avec son amie Daphné. Drago, obéissant à Rogue s'appuya le dos contre le mur de la salle commune et croisa les bras, en attendant la Russe. Son regard fixait le sol mais il réfléchissait au rayon de la réserve auquel il devrait accéder. Blaise sortit du dortoir en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Tout comme Pansy, Blaise s'aprêtait à saluer le Prince des serpentards mais perçu son regard menaçant et se stoppa dans son élan. Crabbe et Goyle quant à eux ne se rendirent compte de rien et s'approchèrent de lui. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être empotés. Blaise les alors retint et ils quittèrent la salle. Drago attendit encore quelques minutes et alors que la salle était pratiquement vide, il vit Namaïla sortir de sa chambre. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et formaient des boucles parfaites jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son uniforme lui allait impeccablement bien mais Drago n'y fit pas attention, trop absorbé par la contemplation de son visage. Il se souvint de l'effort qu'il avait dû faire la veille pour ne pas le fixer pendant des heures. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, il cessa son « observation » et reprit son expression froide tout en se rappelant sa propre interdiction de se lier d'amitié avec la jeune fille. Celle-ci sourit à Drago, de son sourire chaleureux qui lui avait déjà tant manquer. Sans un mot, il la conduisit à leur premier cours commun, c'est-à-dire Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, Rogue demanda à Drago de présenter la nouvelle élève. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le jeune homme remarqua que toute la classe était subjuguée par la beauté de la jeune fille. Tous les regards masculins étaient tournés vers elle, pleins d'admiration et même quelques bouches béantes se montraient ça et là. Les filles en revanche semblaient presque jalouses.

A la fin des deux heures, tout le monde sortit de la salle sauf le jeune préfet. Il avait informé la Russe qu'il la rejoindrait dans une minute en dehors de la classe. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler à son professeur que celui-ci lui tendait le billet requis pour accéder à la réserve. Le blond le remercia et quitta la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? Interrogea Namaïla pour tenter de débuter une conversation.

- Un passe pour entrer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

- Tu as besoin d'un passe même si tu es un préfet ?

- Oui, cela ne change rien. Il faut que ce soit signé par un professeur.

- Mais pourquoi il faut que tu y ailles ? demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit rapidement à sa réponse et opta malgré lui pour la froideur :

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Il lui fallait créer un gouffre entre elle et lui, sans ça il s'attacherait davantage. Et de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité maintenant qu'il avait décidé de cacher la situation de son père.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci de continuer à lire :) Ca me fait trèèèèès plaisir!_

* * *

><p>La journée se déroula comme les autres pour Drago, mis à part qu'il expliqua au fur et à mesure le fonctionnement des cours à Namaïla. A chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas dévier sur des sujets divers, bien qu'il appréciait échanger quelques mots avec elle. Elle semblait confuse par sa froideur singulière mais faisait avec. Elle tentait de discuter, comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle savait qu'il en avait envie.<p>

Après le dîner, qu'il avait passé assis à côté de Namaïla mais sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, il descendit avec elle rejoindre la salle commune.

- Où est ta bague ? demanda la brune.

- Je... Je ne l'ai pas, répondit simplement Drago.

A quelqu'un d'autre il aurait répondu un propos du type : « quelque part » pour suggérer à son interlocuteur que la question l'agaçait et qu'il ne devait pas insister. Mais il ne put le faire. Il avait passé la journée entière à lutter contre ses sentiments, contre son envie d'avoir une simple conversation avec elle pour enfin connaître l'amitié. Tout ça le fatiguait.

Une fois de plus, comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de Drago, Namaïla rendit l'échange plus facile pour lui et n'insista pas sur le sujet. Cependant, elle retint le bras du blond pour le forcer à s'arrêter de marcher. Ils étaient face à face et la Russe plongea son regard dans les yeux gris-bleuté de son camarade. Elle scruta profondément ses pupilles comme pour y déceler quelque chose.

- Drago, la flamme de ton regard, elle est encore vivante tu sais. Les autres ils la voient pas, mais moi oui.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes puis fit glisser sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, qu'elle n'avait pas lâché, pour atteindre sa main. Elle la serra un instant, pour lui montrer sa présence et la lâcha en déviant son regard. Elle le quitta dans ce couloir sombre. Drago ne bougea pas d'un pouce, écoutant le bruit régulier de la canne de la jeune brune frapper contre le sol, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours là. Il savait que cette phrase l'avait touchée car il l'avait comprise. Namaïla parlait de sa vie, elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose le brisait petit à petit et elle voulait l'aider.

Trop perdu, le jeune homme repoussa sa recherche dans la réserve au lendemain.

Le matin suivant, il eut du mal à sortir de son court sommeil agité. La fatigue se faisait ressentir chaque jour un peu plus et d'après Blaise, son visage en témoignait. Il l'avait même comparé à un fantôme du fait de sa pâleur. Et il n'avait pas tort car Drago se sentait affreusement mal ce jour-là. Toute son énergie vitale l'avait quittée, disparue comme ses sept heures de sommeil requises par nuit. Son cerveau était vide de tout sauf de pensées tourmentées à propos de sa mission. Il se souvint d'ailleurs qu'il avait besoin de faire un tour par la réserve. Il décida donc de manquer le petit-déjeuner pour s'y rendre le plus vite possible, malgré son état plutôt fébrile. Sur le chemin, ses idées s'organisèrent peu à peu et c'était une fois à la réserve qu'il se souvint qu'en tant que préfet, il devait aller chercher Namaïla pour le début des cours. Trop exténué pour faire des allers-retours, il décida de se dépêcher de trouver l'ouvrage dont il avait besoin. Il fallait bien choisir entre la mission du seigneur des ténèbres et celle du professeur Rogue.

Grâce à une chance singulière, il trouva rapidement le livre de magie noire qu'il recherchait. Il le cacha sous sa veste pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre son « projet », ce serait un danger. Il trottina avec difficulté vers les appartements serpentards, se dirigea vers son dortoir alors vide de tous camarades, posa son livre dans le fond du tiroir qu'il utilisait initialement pour sa bague puis scella le tout grâce à un sort. Il attrapa sa robe de sorcier ainsi que ses livres et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où il espérait trouver Namaïla. Lorsque son regard se posa sur un visage féminin sublime, il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à la chercher partout. Après qu'elle l'a remarqué il lui fit signe qu'il l'attendrait près de la grande porte. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le mur et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reposer le plus possible avant le début de la journée.

- Drago? Un petit accent russe réveilla le jeune homme somnolant. Ça va ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu as l'air très fatigué, tu sais.

- Oui merci de me le rappeler.

Face au sarcasme du jeune homme, Namaïla se tût, se doutant qu'il ne devait pas être au mieux de sa forme. Après quelques minutes à marcher dans les couloirs, entourés d'autres élèves bruyants ce qui, heureusement, brisait le silence gênant instauré par Drago, ils arrivèrent à la salle de Potions où se déroulait leur premières heures de cours.

Le cours de potions était d'habitude le domaine d'excellence de Drago mais sa fatigue l'empêchant de suivre correctement, il rata complètement son ouvrage pourtant théoriquement facile à réaliser et déclencha un incendie de la taille de son chaudron qui aboutit à sa fonte totale en quelques secondes. Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que le professeur s'assurait qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

- Eh bien mon garçon ! S'étonna le Professeur Slughorn. Vous avez interverti l'extrait de champignon de Roumanie avec la feuille de houx ?

- Je suppose, répondit Drago mal-à-l'aise.

- Voilà qui est étrange, vous qui êtes d'habitude un élève très encourageant ! Je me demande ce qui vous a déconcentrer à ce point, s'étonna-t-il en levant sa baguette pour nettoyer.

- Il fait que mater sa copine russe ! Lança un élève Gryffonfor du fond de la classe, ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf les deux intéressés.

- Du calme ! Cinq points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour punir cette remarque désobligeante. Maintenant retournez au travail et vous Monsieur Malefoy, venez avec moi, vous aurez besoin d'un nouveau chaudron jusqu'à ce que vous vous en procuriez un autre.

Sans un mot, Drago le suivit jusqu'à une petite réserve adjacente à la salle où le professeur lui trouva un nouvel outils de travail.

Après le cours de potion qui fut un désastre pour Drago, il fut heureux d'arriver dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal où il retrouva un professeur de sa maison. Cependant, le visage dur et froid de Rogue ne lui inspira pas confiance et il replongea dans une solitude pesante.

Le déjeuner arriva enfin. Drago n'avait toujours pas d'appétit bien qu'il ait eu sauté plusieurs repas récemment. Il se força cependant à manger, ressentant la désagréable faiblesse de ses muscles à chaque mouvement. Namaïla, qui était en face de lui montrait un visage inquiet mais ne disait rien. Les gens autour s'étaient lassés de faire de leur relation leur sujet de commérages préféré, ce qui les soulageait quelque peu.

- Namaïla, pourquoi restes-tu avec moi? Demanda enfin Drago, d'un ton mi-incompréhensif, mi-craignant.

- Parce que je me sens proche de toi, lui confia-t-elle.

- Proche de moi ? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais personne n'est proche de moi ici, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Pourquoi je peux pas être la première alors ?

- Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de te faire d'autres amis.

- Non. Je sais reconnaître les caractères des gens et tu as besoin de moi.

- J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ? S'écria Drago dont la fierté venait d'être heurtée. Alors là tu te trompes, je n'ai besoin de personne et ce depuis que j'ai eu l'âge de me nourrir seul !

Il lâcha ses couverts et sortit en furie de la Grande Salle. Ce qui l'énervait le plus cependant n'était pas les propos de Namaïla en eux-mêmes mais le fait qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Comment pouvait-elle toujours voir ce qu'il tentait de cacher de toutes ses forces ?

Elle le suivait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait en demandant qu'il l'attende d'une voix suppliante.

* * *

><p><em>N'oubliez pas de laisser une review! Ca me motive beaucoup pour écrire la suite :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_J'étais en vacance pendant une semaine, c'est pour ça que le chapitre n'arrive que maintenant mais en contrepartie, il est plus long que d'habitude. J'espère que vous allez aimer. _

_Bonne journée tout le monde  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Il lâcha ses couverts et sortit en furie de la Grande Salle. Ce qui l'énervait le plus cependant n'était pas les propos de Namaïla en eux-mêmes mais le fait qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Comment pouvait-elle toujours voir ce qu'il tentait de cacher de toutes ses forces ?<em>

Elle le suivait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait en demandant qu'il l'attende d'une voix suppliante. Lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur du château, où Drago essaya de se réfugier pour se changer les idées à l'abri d'autres élèves ou professeurs, il entendit un cri de douleur retentir derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, se doutant que Namaïla était impliquée. Et en effet, elle était à terre et pleurait de douleur tout en serrant sa cuisse. Sans réfléchir, il tourna les talons et courut vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ma jambe... fait mal...

Sous la main de Namaïla, non couverte par sa jupe, Drago découvrit une cicatrice noire corbeau en forme d'angle obtus longue d'une dizaine de centimètres. Comme si elle s'était propagée, la cicatrice avait coloré la main de la jeune fille là où elles avaient été en contact.

- Ca va passer tu sais, assura Namaïla, des larmes maintenant silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues.

- Il faut aller à l'infirmerie !

- Non, ça ne changerait rien. S'il te plaît écoute-moi Drago.

Son ton implorant troubla quelque peu le jeune homme qui décida finalement d'obéir. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, qui semblait étrangement solennel. Elle déclara :

- C'est vrai ce que j'ai dit. Tu as besoin de moi... Et tu sais ça déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago la regarda avec de grands yeux pendant quelques secondes puis se résigna et hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Un léger sourire remplit de compassion s'afficha sur la lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Mais tu ne sais pas que j'ai besoin de toi, aussi.

Le jeune homme fut perdu à cette révélation inattendue. La russe retourna la main qui couvrait sa cuisse, dont la paume était bizarrement recouverte d'une couleur noire qui s'estompait progressivement.

Je sais que nous avons chacun quelque chose à s'offrir. Tu ne peux pas continuer tout seul, et moi non plus. Il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi et tu sauras quoi bientôt.

Le serpentard détailla le visage angélique de la jeune fille, le regard rempli d'incompréhension. Il décida tout de même de lutter une fois de plus.

Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas sûrement pas t'aider. Et même si je pouvais, je n'aurais pas le temps pour. Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment essayer de rencontrer d'autres gens que moi.

Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il y a quelque chose avec toi. Je ne peux pas expliquer vraiment mais c'est très fort. Je comprends ton visage et tes expressions. Et tu comprends aussi. C'est comme s'il y avait un... Oh je ne sais plus le mot.

- Un lien ? Proposa-t-il.

Elle le regarda profondément puis acquiesça de la tête. Elle lui prit la main dans sa paume à présent de couleur normale. Son autre main fouilla dans la poche de son gilet d'où elle sortit un petit objet qu'elle posa au creux de celle de Drago.

- On doit se faire confiance, déclara-t-elle.

Le blond contempla sa bague de famille dont la lueur éclatait sous le ciel gris d'Angleterre. Il la replaça à son majeur où elle appartenait originellement. Après quelques secondes, un agréable sentiment de chaleur se diffusa dans son corps et son cœur s'excita.

Il posa ses deux genoux à terre et enlaça Namaïla avec reconnaissance, comme si elle l'avait libéré d'un poids énorme. Tous ses problèmes étaient toujours présents mais l'espace d'un instant, elle les avait rendus possibles à surmonter. Il murmura un timide mais sincère « merci » à l'oreille de la jeune russe et ne pensa plus qu'à son parfum enivrant.

Cependant lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, tout revint le hanter : comment pouvait-il cacher à Namaïla son statut de Mangemort alors qu'il lui demandait une relation de confiance ? De plus, il n'était pas censé se rapprocher de quiconque, par crainte d'être découvert et de compliquer les choses. Toujours les mêmes problèmes lui revenaient en tête, sans lui laisser aucun répit. Le pire était que s'isoler de Namaïla réglerait tout cela mais Drago n'était pas capable de s'y résigner.

- Je crois que tu t'inquiètes trop, soumit Namaïla au jeune homme.

-Une fois de plus, elle avait raison.

- Je sais que quelque chose de lourd pèse sur ton coeur, dit-elle doucement en fixant la poitrine du garçon. Et je ne te force pas à m'expliquer. Je souhaite juste pouvoir t'aider car tu as mal. Moi j'ai perdu des proches mais je sais que le pire c'est de se perdre soi-même.

Ces mots sages résonnaient comme une atroce vérité dans la tête de l'adolescent.

Une semaine plus tard, Drago était plus fatigué que jamais. Comme tous les matins, il attendait Namaïla à l'entrée de la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle sortit, aussi élégante que prévu, Drago lui sourit discrètement. Ce sourire, ni moqueur ni malveillant, elle était la seule à avoir eu l'honneur d'en être le receveuse. Elle le regarda un instant puis avança sa main jusqu'à son visage fatigué. Elle toucha son front d'un air maternel et déclara:

- Fais attention pour ne pas devenir malade. Tu as l'air exténué.

- Je le sais, dit-il résigné.

Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à rejoindre leur salle de cours.

- Au fait je vais aller à Pré-au-Lard ce soir.

- Tu as quelque chose à faire ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Namaïla sans grande conviction d'obtenir une réponse positive.

- Non, je dois le faire seul. Ca fait partie de mes responsabilités.

- Très bien, répondit-elle, compréhensive.

Le jeune homme avait essayé de ne pas mentir à sa camarade sans pour autant lui dévoiler la vraie raison de son absence. Il avait joué avec le feu pendant déjà une semaine afin d'étudier le livre emprunté dans la réserve. Il espérait que Namaïla le croirait et mettrait toutes ces activités extra-scolaires sur le compte de ses « responsabilités » de préfet-en-chef. Heureusement, elle ne posait jamais trop de questions, ce qui le soulageait.

Drago sortit du château vers 16h et fut surpris du temps glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur. La neige et le vent lui fouettait le cou et le visage alors qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être couvert davantage. Mais ses pensées se concentrèrent rapidement sur la raison pour laquelle il était sortit. Il répéta dans sa tête un scénario qu'il avait mis en scène pendant la semaine passée. Lorsqu'il atteignit les Trois Balais, il prit une grand inspiration et entra discrètement. L'auberge était déjà bien remplie et il espérait se dissimuler dans la foule. Ses pas le guidèrent donc automatiquement vers le deuxième étage. Après un bref regard autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait remarqué, il s'introduit dans les toilettes et y déposa de ses mains tremblantes un collier couvert d'un épais tissu. Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, il sortit sa baguette et prononça le sortilège de mort qui ensorcela l'objet de manière invisible. Il fixa nerveusement le majestueux collier d'opale, tentant de remettre ses idées en place puis le recouvra du tissu marron et opaque. Aussi rapidement que possible, Drago ressortit sans un son. Son esprit n'était concentré que sur une chose à présent : ressortir le plus vite possible et en finir avec cette mission. Mais avant tout, il devait se dissimuler derrière un mur d'où il pouvait observer Madame Rosmerta. Sa baguette pointée vers l'aubergiste, il chuchota « Impero » puis le sortilège se diffusa vers la femme. Elle reposa la carafe de Bieraubeurre qu'elle tenait pour recevoir les ordres du jeune blond telle une fidèle servante dénuée de conscience. Du bout de sa baguette toujours tremblante, il lui ordonna de remettre le collier ensorcelé au directeur par le premier élève qui passait. Il quitta ensuite l'auberge par la porte arrière puis marcha aussi vite que possible jusqu'au château en essayant de ne pas se faire voir ni entendre par les élèves venus se détendre après leur dernier cours. Drago ne savait pas quoi penser, son corps tremblait de froid et d'anxiété au regard de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il espérait que ça marche, il avait tout mis en place pour réussir mais une partie de lui n'était plus très sûre. Ce fut l'un des plus longs moments de sa vie, bien que ça n'eut duré que quelques minutes à peine.

Alors que son pouls ne diminuait pas, Drago tenta de se calmer en s'allongeant sur son lit. Entre la fatigue et le stress, il commençait à devenir fou. Mais il était fier car il avait atteint son but malgré l'immense difficulté que cela représentait. Son coeur se libéra d'un poids énorme alors qu'il revoyait ses actions dans son esprit. Il avait agi en bon Malefoy en surpassant ses sentiments et en accomplissant cette tentative malgré cette partie de lui qui n'approuvait pas. Faire taire cette petite voix l'espace d'un instant avait été plus difficile que prévu mais il fut soulagé de voir qu'il en avait été capable.

Au dîner, alors que Namaïla venait de le rejoindre, Drago aperçu avec incompréhension le professeur Dumbledore qui semblait aussi détendu que d'habitude. Le jeune préfet n'arrivait pas à expliquer sa présence alors qu'il était censé être déjà décédé avec toute l'école pleurant sa mort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago ? Ca ne va pas ?

Le blond secoua la tête en signe négatif mais n'exprima rien de plus. Namaïla, habituée aux réponses plutôt courtes de Drago, s'en contenta.

- Quoiqu'il se passe, n'oublie pas que je suis là, lui rappela la jeune fille.

Un simple « oui » traversa les lèvres du garçon qui replongea dans ses pensées immédiatement après. Une fois de plus, son appétit le quitta, transformé par de la nervosité. Il perçut quelques mots de la conversation de Gryffondors à la table derrière lui, qui paraissaient surpris et choqués. Il comprit rapidement qu'ils parlaient de l'élève Katie Bell qui aurait apparemment été en contact avec un collier ensorcelé plus tôt dans la soirée. Les élèves se réjouissaient qu'elle n'eut pas perdu la vie mais s'inquiétait de son état critique.

Drago avait donc échoué. Et cela n'avait même pas duré une journée. Il réalisa d'un coup l'enjeu de sa mort qui semblait être plus imminente que jamais. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater, il n'aurait pas de chance supplémentaire.

Il fallait absolument se concentrer sur une nouvelle manière de réussir. L'armoire à disparaître était sa seule chance, il devait tout faire pour que ça marche. Malgré le temps que ça lui prendrait , malgré les obstacles et surtout en toute discrétion. Drago ne pouvait en parler à personne, bien que se confier enfin à Namaïla le tentait très fortement.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Plusieurs jours après, le cerveau de Drago s'activait toujours sans répit. Il avait réussi à prendre sur lui pour ne rien avouer à Namaïla, malgré son envie. Paradoxalement, chaque jour qui passait les rapprochait un peu plus. Après les derniers cours de la journée, ils avaient développé l'habitude de se retrouver à l'extérieur du château et de discuter sur des sujets divers. Pour une personne tierce, cela aurait pu sembler être dénué de tout intérêt car Drago se montrait assez peu bavard et Namaïla, qui avait toujours quelques difficultés avec la langue anglaise, ne savait parfois pas expliquer ses pensées du mieux qu'elle voulait. Mais cela leur convenait. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'ils se quittaient aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Namaïla rentrait à la salle commune sans demander au jeune préfet le détails de ses « responsabilités ». Elle avait appris à vivre avec Drago et ses secrets mais surtout, elle avait compris que le jeune homme vivait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Et elle respectait cela.

La neige avait fondue depuis déjà deux jours mais le froid ne s'était pas décidé à quitter les lieux. Malgré cela, les deux amis marchaient côte à côte comme tous les jours. Ils s'assirent sur un petit muret à l'écart d'autres élèves assez téméraires pour affronter le vent glacial qui brassait l'air. Du coin de l'oeil, Drago remarqua les frissons incessants de Namaïla. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, le faisant oublier les bourrasques qui lui fouettaient le visage. Malgré la singularité de ce geste, la réaction de Namaïla fut naturelle et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Sans le savoir, tous les deux pensaient qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit au monde que dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

- Drago ?

- Oui ? Répondit ce dernier en tournant légèrement sa tête vers celle de la jeune fille, reposant sur sa clavicule. Son odeur douce et sucrée l'enivrait, pour son plus grand plaisir.

- Je voulais te remercier, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Depuis que je suis arrivée, tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts spécialement pour t'occuper de moi. Et tu as pris le temps aussi, même si tu es très occupé... Alors je voulais que tu saches que j'apprécie ça beaucoup et j'espère que nous serons amis très longtemps.

Cette déclaration inattendue troubla Drago. Il repassa ces paroles dans sa tête puis regarda au loin, pris d'un soudain élan de sincérité.

- Tu sais Mia, honnêtement, avant de te rencontrer j'étais plutôt contrarié qu'on m'ait ordonné de m'occuper d'une nouvelle élève, comme une vulgaire nounou. Mais bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pu gardé cet état d'esprit très longtemps car tu es quelqu'un de vraiment... différent. Notre relation est très particulière alors je te suis reconnaissant de faire preuve d'autant de patience et de compréhensivité à mon égard... Et je te remercie tout autant d'être là.

Elle releva sa tête doucement et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris-bleutés qui s'offraient à elle, remplis d'émotions habilement dissimulées mais qu'elle seule pouvait discerner.

- Je suis fière que tu me fasses confiance, avoua-t-elle.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du jeune Malefoy, en guise de réponse.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais bien en connaître plus sur toi, Drago. Il faut que l'on fasse un jeu. On se - pose une question l'un après l'autre et il faut qu'on réponde avec honnêteté.

Un peu décontenancé, Drago accepta tout de même, curieux. La jeune fille reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond et demanda:

- As-tu un loisir que tu aimes particulièrement ?

- Eh bien, j'ai pratiqué le Quidditch pendant quatre ans mais je suis trop occupé cette année pour continuer. J'adore voler cependant. Et toi ?

- Moi je ne peux pas faire du sport mais par contre je joue de la musique. Tu connais le violon ? C'est un instrument moldu.

Drago grimaça à l'idée que Namaïla soit en contact avec un objet impur mais se reprit vite. Si elle aimait ça, alors il le respectait.

- Non je ne connais pas.

- Je t'en jouerai, si tu veux. C'est très beau.

- Euh, d'accord, déclara-t-il peu convaincu.

- Comment s'appellent tes parents ?

- Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Et les tiens ? Quel genre de relation entretenais-tu avec eux?

- Mes parents s'appelaient Dimitri et Helena. Mon père travaillait beaucoup donc je le voyais peu mais ma mère restait à la maison avec moi. Ils étaient très généreux et tous les trois, nous avons voyagé alors j'ai beaucoup de beaux souvenirs.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent, étouffée par des pensées nostalgiques et amères. Une larme coula sur sa joue, réchauffant sa peau malgré la souffrance qu'elle symbolisait. Elle se transforma en sanglots silencieux que Namaïla ne put retenir. Elle marmonna quelques phrases en russe, sous le regard impuissant de Drago. La colère qu'éprouvait la jeune fille était d'autant plus désolante qu'il allait bientôt faire partie de ces mangemorts tueurs qu'elle méprisait. Il se sentait comme un traitre et ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. Sa main gauche caressait la taille de la jeune fille pour réconforter aussi bien elle que lui, qui voulait profiter de ce moment précieux en sa présence. C'était la première fois qu'elle craquait devant lui et cela provoqua comme une vague de désespoir chez le jeune préfet.

- Mia, si tu veux on peut rentrer, proposa Drago à contrecœur.

- Ca ira, je suis bien ici, assura-t-elle après un dernier sanglot. Je voudrais qu'on continue à jouer, si tu veux bien. Je ne pleurerai plus.

- D'accord.

- As-tu déjà regretter quelque chose que tu as fait ?

- Oui, naturellement.

Il essaya de dissimuler son malaise dû aux nombreux choix qu'il avait regretté. Il espérait que Namaïla ne lui demande pas plus d'informations et s'empressa donc de lui poser à son tour une question.

- Est-ce que la Russie te manque, parfois ?

- Pour tout te dire, j'apprécie beaucoup l'Angleterre. Et Poudlard est une école très réputée alors je suis honorée d'y être. Pour l'instant, la Russie est un endroit qui me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs qui me font mal alors je préfère être ici.

- Je comprends, déclara-t-il en considérant sa réponse.

Le manoir était pour lui le symbole de beaucoup de souffrance, comme l'était son pays d'origine pour la jeune russe. Un mélange de malaise, de peine et d'amertume se faisait palpable alors Namaïla décida de détendre la conversation.

- Tu savais que Pansy Parkinson était très... intéressée par toi ?

Surpris par la question, Drago tourna la tête vers Namaïla qui le regardait avec des yeux rieurs.

- Pour être honnête, oui j'étais au courant car cela déjà six ans qu'elle me colle, répondit-il sur un ton las. Mais Mia, tu savais que toute l'école était intéressée par toi ? Demanda-t-il pour la taquiner.

Son rire cristallin résonna autour d'eux et arracha un bref sourire à Malefoy.

- Tu exagères Drago. En parlant des élèves, je voulais te poser une question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'entends pas avec Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ?

- Eux, je ne peux simplement pas les supporter. Potter s'attribue beaucoup plus de mérite que ce qu'il devrait. Il a juste la manie d'être au bon endroit au bon moment. Weasley vient d'une famille sans dignité ni fierté qui fait honte à toute la communauté des sorciers et Granger est une je-sais-tout hautaine et impure.

Namaïla regarda Drago avec de grands yeux, ahurie par la haine que semblait éprouver le jeune homme envers le trio. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça et n'osait pas demander quel genre d'incident s'était passé pour que Drago soit aussi remonté contre eux. Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, il déclara :

- Bon je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre. Il gèle ici et j'ai des choses à faire.

Drago descendit du muret et aida Namaïla à faire de même. Arrivés au château, Mia se tourna et remercia son ami une dernière fois, pour avoir passé du temps avec elle. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers des chemins différents, sachant qu'ils se retrouveraient qu'à l'heure du dîner.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un petit chapitre mais le suivant va bientôt suivre ne vous inquiétez pas. <em>  
><em><strong>Si vous pouviez écrire des reviews ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour la suite de la fic car je ne connais pas vos attentes. Merci!<strong>_

_PS: oui, j'ai changé le résumé de l'histoire**  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Alors que Drago entrait seul -Namaïla n'avait pas le même cours ce jour-là- dans la salle du professeur Slughorn, il entendit des voix importunes. Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter étaient déjà arrivés et en l'occurrence, ils étaient les tout premiers élèves dans la salle. Ils rigolaient bruyamment à une blague de Ronald que Drago n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter, déjà trop agacé de leur présence.

- Maintenant que tu ne suis plus ton handicapée, tu arrives tôt Malefoy ! Lança Ronald avec un sourire provocateur.

- Et toi sans ton sang de bourbe intello, tu arrives plus _crétin_ Weasley, répliqua Drago sur un ton glacial. Par ailleurs, à en juger par tes capacités en Quidditch, je pense que même Namaïla « l'handicapée » te battrait sur un balai.

- Au moins Ron n'a pas eu à soudoyer l'équipe pour l'intégrer, riposta Harry en faisant référence à leur deuxième année à Poudlard.

- Avec un capitaine comme toi Potter, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies choisi tes amis plutôt que la performance, au détriment de ton équipe.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon de moral à recevoir de quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste et.

- Excusez-moi jeunes gens, interrompit le professeur Slughorn sur un ton léger. Enterrons pour le moment la hache de guerre et commençons notre cours. Allez, en place !

La classe s'était en effet remplie petit à petit sans que les trois ennemis ne s'en aperçoivent.

Au dîner, Namaïla entama la conversation la première:

- J'ai entendu parler de ton altercation avec Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Ca va ?

- Moi ? Bien sûr que ça va. Rien ne me comble plus que de leur clouer le bec à ceux-là, affirma le blond, les yeux vaguement fixé sur son assiette.

- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé pour que vous soyez ennemis ? Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas mais tout de même...

Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Namaïla, étonné qu'elle fasse preuve d'autant de curiosité.

- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas répondre, assura-t-elle.

- C'est juste que c'est un longue histoire, très compliquée. C'a commencé dès notre première année à Poudlard et ça ne s'est jamais arrêté. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas non plus que tu veuilles connaître les détails, déclara-t-il pour la convaincre de changer de sujet.

Elle acquiesça et recommença à manger. Drago quant à lui n'avait plus faim. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser savoir les vraies raisons qui le poussaient à détester le trio. Il ne pouvait pas laisser échapper ses secrets, bien que ça le démangeait. En parler à Namaïla était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup, car tout était lié.  
>Ron Weasley qui avait une vie si facile comparé à lui alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sangs-purs. On aurait pu penser que Drago était jaloux de l'attention accordée à Harry, mais on se trompait. La vie de Ronald Weasley était celle qu'il espérait. Malgré leur statut égal de sang-purs, Ron menait une existence sans contrainte, remplie de reconnaissance et d'amitié. Voilà ce dont Drago rêvait. Hermione Granger quant à elle avait contribué au malheur du jeune Malefoy de manière très active. Ils avaient toujours été au coude à coude quant à leurs résultats scolaires. Mais Drago restait toujours le second, l'élève d'après, le presque-meilleur. Cela ne suffisait pas à son père et il se gênait jamais pour lui faire comprendre. Ses punitions étaient bien pire que d'être privé de balai ou de hibou pour communiquer. Elles étaient à la hauteur d'un Malefoy et il en avait gardé les marques, années après années sur sa peau laiteuse, malgré les sorts de dissimulation. Mais il comprenait son père, c'était quelque chose que lui-même avait enduré pendant sa jeunesse. Lucius devait à son tour inculquer à son fils des notions que certaines familles n'avaient pas, telle qu'être supérieur en tout, sans exception, ainsi que le pouvoir et le respect de son maître. Drago devait apprendre à jouer son rôle d'héritier Malefoy de quelques manières que ce soit, tout comme ses ascendants. En théorie, le jeune homme ne pouvait donc se plaindre de recevoir une leçon sanglante à chaque fois qu'il Et c'est alors que Saint Potter a cru bon de s'immiscer dans sa vie et de causer l'emprisonnement de son père. Certaines âmes pourraient croire que cela ait pu devenir un soulagement pour Drago mais elles avaient tort. Le seul moyen de sauver l'honneur de sa famille était de devoir s'allier à Voldemort et ceci n'était pas souhaitable à qui que ce soit. Il avait la responsabilité de plusieurs vie entre ses mains, dont la sienne et ce n'était qu'un seul aspect du problème.<p>

- Drago ? Drago ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui, désolé.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais de l'eau, répéta Namaïla.

- Non ça va, merci, répondit-il distrait.

A la fin du dîner, Namaïla suivit Blaise Zabini et rejoignit la salle commune. Drago quant à lui débuta sa ronde en même temps que Pansy Parkinson pour vérifier, comme chaque soir, que tous les élèves étaient bien dans leur quartiers respectifs. Il détestait marcher dans les couloirs vides du château. Le silence lui rappelait celui des couloirs du manoir, qu'il avait arpenté toute son enfance à la recherche d'amis imaginaires. Après une demi-heure à vérifier chaque recoin, il décida qu'aucun élève n'avait dérogé à la règle du couvre-feu. Il regagna la salle commune de sa maison où il trouva un siège vide pour s'affaler. Toute cette fatigue était lassante. Il n'avait même plus la force de réfléchir à sa mission, ce qui était un danger en soi. Sa vie lui échappait chaque jour un peu plus, irrattrapable. Il passa sa main sur son visage comme pour se réveiller. Ruminer des pensées négatives n'allait certainement pas l'aider. Il fallait qu'il aille retrouver Namaïla, la seule personne capable de le faire se sentir mieux. Comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, près de la cheminée. Elle remarqua que les deux élèves restants, autres que Drago se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir.

- Bon timing, remarqua-t-il en lui lançant un sourire complice.

- En effet ! Alors, comment était ta ronde ?

Elle prit place sur le sofa à sa droite, face à la cheminée et fit reposer sa canne contre l'accoudoir.

- Rien à signaler.

Il détailla son visage. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de contempler son parfait visage depuis des jours. La faible lumière provenant du feu colorait sa peau blanche. Les flammes dansaient dans ses pupilles, lui apportant une touche d'ardeur très attirante. Une fois qu'elle eut détaché son chignon, ses cheveux tombèrent parfaitement sur ses épaules. Les ondulations de ses mèches dessinaient les contours de son visage de manière toujours aussi harmonieuse, la rendant irrésistible même pour le Prince des Serpentards.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Accio violon.

Un instrument de forme élégante atterrit dans les mains de la jeune fille, suivit d'un fil plat accroché à une longue baguette de bois. Elle tenait l'instrument par le manche et avait curieusement placé l'autre partie sur son menton. Son regard se concentrait sur les cordes du quelles elle approchait la fine baguette. Elle pressa ses doigts sur le manche tout en fermant les yeux et fit doucement vibrer le fil plat contre les cordes.

La mélodie sortait des cordes comme par magie et emplissait la pièce d'une multitude de sentiments. Drago était abasourdi, par la finesse d'un instrument pourtant moldu, par l'aisance avec laquelle Namaïla enchaînait les notes et les émotions, par la réaction qu'une simple mélodie provoquait chez lui. Il n'avait qu'une crainte : que cela se finisse. Son esprit était vide de tout et enfin en paix. Les doigts de Namaïla semblaient trembler sous les notes, donnant des frissons à Drago qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'instrument. C'était si gracieux, si distingué et pourtant si simple. Les mouvements de la baguette ressemblaient à une magnifique danse. Après la dernière note, il posa ses yeux plein d'admiration sur la visage de Namaïla.

- Tu as aimé ?

Elle sourit à l'expression de Drago. Il était si ébahi que les mots ne lui venaient plus.

- C'était... incroyable, exprima-t-il enfin.

- Techniquement, ce n'est pas un morceau très difficile mais la mélodie me rappelle des souvenirs. C'était mon père qui me l'avait apprise.

Drago ne put rien faire d'autre que cligner des yeux, puis reposa son dos contre le siège.

- Mia, tu me fascines, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête, toujours incrédule de ce dont il avait été témoin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>N'oubliez pas de commenter, si vous avez aimé ! Et même si vous n'avez pas aimer d'ailleurs xD<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

_Désolée pour le retard, j'étais très occupée ces derniers temps !_

* * *

><p>Les vacances de Noël aller débuter dans quelques heures. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, Drago et Namaïla avaient passé la plupart de leur temps libre ensemble, provoquant de nouvelles rumeurs qu'ils s'efforçaient d'ignorer. Pansy Parkinson avait d'ailleurs joué un rôle clé dans la diffusion des commérages, tentant par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention du jeune Malefoy qui ne semblait plus s'intéresser à aucune autre fille que Namaïla.<br>Pour une fois, Pansy avait donc vu juste car Drago était obnubilé par la jeune Russe. Leur amitié l'avait beaucoup aidé à se libérer, même s'il gardait ses plus sombres secrets pour lui. Mais il n'était plus accablé par la paranoïa tel qu'il l'était auparavant. Son inquiétude à propos des conséquences de tout ce qu'il faisait s'était dissipée et il dormait beaucoup mieux et surtout beaucoup plus. Il savait qu'il avait une lourde tâche à accomplir mais toute sa vie ne tournait plus autour de ça, et il ne considérait pas ça grave. Comme si la Russe l'avait envoûté, il se sentait beaucoup plus relaxé dès qu'ils se retrouvaient. Sa mission ne semblait plus insurmontable, même s'il redoutait toujours de passer à l'acte.

Il s'était très souvent introduit dans la Salle sur Demande, le soir, pour réparer l'armoire à disparaître qui s'y trouvait. Il savait comment faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard et avec un peu de temps et d'huile de coude, tout allait se passer comme prévu.

Il n'avait pas non plus peur d'être découvert car il était confiant et savait qu'il prenait toutes les mesures indispensables pour se cacher. La seule menace pouvait être le retour de Katie Bell à l'école, car il suspectait la brune de connaître des informations sur les causes de son accident, mais il avait entendu dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.  
>Drago ne redoutait même pas de rentrer au manoir car il savait qu'il n'y trouverait que sa mère et qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui faire aucun mal. Elle était toujours très passive, même s'il savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.<p>

Il se tenait donc face à Namaïla, qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter pour les fêtes de fin d'années, dans la salle commune des Serpentards à présent vide d'élèves.

- Mia, j'espère que tu vas passer un bon Noël anglais ici à Poudlard, lui souhaita-t-il.

- Je l'espère aussi ! Passe de bonnes fêtes aussi Drago.

- Merci.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien pendant quelques secondes puis l'enlaça amicalement en guise d'au revoir. Sans un mot, il récupéra ensuite sa valise posée à sa droite puis tourna la talons.

Drago transplana jusqu'au portail du Manoir familial. Il sortit sa baguette pour le déverrouiller et commença sa progression jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure. Le soleil s'était couché environ une demi-heure plus tôt, assombrissant les lieux de manière inquiétante. Drago tendit sa baguette devant lui et chuchota « lumos », comme pour ne pas interrompre le silence pesant qui avait toujours régné sur l'endroit. Une bourrasque de vent surgit et fit trembler les feuilles des buissons qui l'entouraient, lui glaçant la nuque. Il se souvenait à quel point il détestait revenir chez lui pour les vacances scolaires ; l'angoisse qui montait lorsqu'il avançait sur cette même allée, sachant pertinemment que son père le retrouverait sous peu.  
>Cependant, cette fois était différente. Aucune torture ne l'attendait à l'entrée de sa maison. Cela lui semblait irréel, anormal. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui, comme celui d'un enfant après avoir fait une bêtise. Il s'apprêtait à briser une habitude intangible et malgré le côté avantageux de la chose, il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire.<p>

Lorsqu'il atteint l'imposante porte d'entrée, il prit une grande inspiration puis l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. La partie droite s'ouvrit avec un bruit sourd qui résonna dans le majestueux hall d'entrée. Le gigantesque chandelier qui s'étendait au-dessus du jeune homme propageait une lumière voilée, rendant impossible à qui que ce soit de percevoir les fins détails de l'architecture complexe et des objets qui ornaient la salle. Un elfe de maison poussa une porte battante à gauche de Drago puis s'inclina respectueusement face à lui. Le jeune garçon savait déjà ce que la créature s'apprêtait à dire :

- Terri a monté votre valise dans vos appartements jeune maître. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Drago.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non Terri.

- Le dîner sera servi dans la Grande Salle à vingt heures, tel que Madame l'a demandé, ajouta Terri pour information.

- Très bien. Où est-elle à présent ?

- Madame est dans le salon vert, près du feu.

Drago tourna les talons vers un couloir menant au salon principal. Plusieurs pièces de ce type se trouvait dans le manoir, que les habitants décrivaient grâce à leur couleur. Le salon vert se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, dans le coin sud du château. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il trouva sa mère assise face à la cheminée, un livre dans les mains. Elle tourna sa tête pour connaître la source du bruit et sourit lorsqu'elle aperçu son fils dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se leva avec élégance et se dirigea vers lui pour enfin l'enlacer avec affection. Son parfum chypré l'envahit, étrangement agréable.

- Drago, comment vas-tu ?

Il remarqua ses traits plus marqués que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée quelques mois auparavant.

- Ca va.

- Tu sembles avoir perdu du poids, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- J'ai été plutôt... occupé.

Surmené était le mot juste mais il n'y avait aucun besoin de rendre sa mère plus inquiète qu'elle ne le paraissait déjà. Elle invita Drago à prendre place près de la cheminée.

- Mère ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait pendant mon absence ?

- J'ai beaucoup lu et beaucoup pensé à toi.

Elle posa son regard sur l'avant-bras gauche de son fils, comme pour percer le matériau qui recouvrait sa peau marquée. Il suivit son regard et s'agita lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle fixait.

- Je suis fière de toi Drago, déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'avant-bras, où la marque des ténèbres était engravée.

- Merci...

Elle lui sourit puis changea de sujet :

- Alors, que penses-tu de ton statut de préfet-en-chef ?

- C'est agréable de disposer d'autorité.

- J'imagine. Mais tu es donc très occupé ? Etait-ce pour cela que tu répondais si brièvement à mes lettres ?

- Oui, je m'excuse. J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire entre mes responsabilités de préfet, les cours et...

Narcissa comprit à quoi ce silence correspondait. Comme si c'était un sujet tabou, aucun des deux ne pouvait référer à la mission de Drago à l'aide de vraies paroles.

- J'ai dû aussi m'occuper d'une nouvelle élève étrangère.

- Elle est arrivée en cours d'année ?

Il approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

- Voilà qui est rare. D'où vient-elle ?

- De Russie.

- Et quel est son nom ?

- Namaïla Ritchkov.

Le visage de sa mère blêmit instantanément et ses yeux montrèrent un étonnement jusque là inégalé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur cette jeune fille ?

Drago remarqua une certaine nervosité dans les paroles de Narcissa, ce qui le surprit tout autant que sa question. Par curiosité, il voulait lui demander la raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait en savoir plus sur Namaïla, mais il avait appris au cours des années à ne pas questionner ses parents.

- Eh bien, elle est en sixième année et elle est arrivée en Octobre. Elle vivait dans le quartier magique de Kovrov avant de venir en Angleterre.

Drago interrogea sa mère du regard, pour savoir si elle voulait en savoir plus.

- Je vois... Et pourquoi est-elle venue étudier ici ?

- Elle souhaite travailler pour le ministère de la magie, à la coopération internationale. Elle a donc pensé que faire ses études à l'étranger pourrait l'aider à réaliser son projet.

- Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur elle.

- J'ai appris à la connaître, en effet.

Narcisse plissa ses yeux à l'entente de cette réponse, comme si elle se doutait que son fils omettait quelques détails.

- Tu es proche d'elle ?

Drago sonda le visage maternel en face de lui, essayant de comprendre où sa mère voulait en venir. Ses relations avec des filles n'avaient jamais été un sujet très habituel.

- Relativement. C'est une amie.

A première vue, Narcissa ne sembla pas réjouie de cette relation. Cependant, elle retrouva bien vite une expression impassible et déclara :

- Drago, va donc ranger tes affaires... Il faut que je m'absente pour une petite heure. Je te rejoindrais au dîner, à vingt heures précises.

- Très bien Mère.

Ill se leva puis marcha vers la porte. Après un discret regard vers Narcissa à présent perdue dans ses pensées, il quitta le salon. Cette conversation avait de loin était l'une des plus troublantes qu'il n'ait eu avec sa mère. Pourquoi était-elle aussi curieuse à propos de Namaïla, et surtout, pourquoi devait-elle s'éclipser pour une heure ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

_Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'avais beaucoup de devoirs et j'étais malade alors je n'ai pas été sur l'ordi pendant un moment.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Il se leva puis marcha vers la porte. Après un discret regard vers Narcissa à présent perdue dans ses pensées, il quitta le salon. Cette conversation avait de loin était l'une des plus troublantes qu'il n'ait eu avec sa mère. Pourquoi était-elle aussi curieuse à propos de Namaïla, et surtout, pourquoi devait-elle s'éclipser pour une heure ?<em>

Les questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Drago, sans qu'il ne puisse leur trouver d'explication plausible. Lorsqu'il eu terminé de monter l'imposant escalier principal, dont les marches de marbre reflétaient vaguement la lumière des lustres voisins, il s'arrêta. Là encore, les souvenirs refirent surface à l'intérieur de son cerveau, lui rappelant les fois où il avait retrouvé son père au sommet des marches, après sa conversation rituelle avec Terri. Lucius se tenait alors comme à son habitude, la tête haute et les mains jointes sur sa canne, prêt à retirer sa baguette. Son regard condescendant et autoritaire suivait tous les mouvements de Drago jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne le rejoigne. Sans un mot, ils prenaient ensuite le chemin du salon personnel de Lucius, où ce dernier commençait alors sa leçon du jour par une conversation qu'il trouvait toujours le moyen de tourner contre son fils. Drago savait que son père avait de vraies raisons de le punir et qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Lorsque le jeune garçon admettait enfin qu'il méritait une correction, Lucius se retournait pour lui faire face, sa baguette pointée vers son fils. « Crucio » traversait alors sa bouche. Le sort se propageait dans sa baguette pour enfin frapper Drago à la poitrine. Le souvenir des douleurs atroces qui le traversaient à cet instant le tira de ses pensées. Un sentiment de soulagement le parcouru lorsqu'il réalisa que tous ces évènements ne faisaient partie que de son passé. Il soupira puis rejoignit sa chambre, au bout du couloir opposé aux appartements de ses parents.

Une heure plus tard, Terri frappa à la porte de la chambre.

- Jeune Maître ? Le dîner est servi et Madame est de retour.  
>- Très bien, je descends, informa Drago.<p>

L'elf transplana pour rejoindre les cuisines. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit où il était resté allongé l'heure passée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis se releva pour sortir de sa chambre. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, il trouva sa mère assise au bout de l'immense table de réception. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres pour accueillir son fils qui prit place à sa gauche, où était disposé un second couvert.

- Votre affaire s'est-elle bien passée ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Narcissa sembla réfléchir à sa réponse puis déclara :

- Oui très bien. Qu'as-tu fait pendant mon absence ?

Drago eut le sentiment que sa mère tentait de dévier le sujet mais ne dit rien.

- Je me suis reposé.

Deux elfs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour servir les plats. Le dîner fut aussi silencieux que prévu. Lucius avait toujours chéri le calme au moment des repas et c'était une habitude que ni sa femme ni son fils n'avaient perdue.

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla aux alentours de huit heures du matin. Lorsqu'il quitta son lit, son regard fut attiré par un rayon de lumière traversant l'épais rideau couvrant l'une des baies vitrées. Il s'approcha machinalement, poussa le tissu et découvrit le parc du Manoir complètement enneigé. La vue était éblouissante aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Il aimait lorsque la neige recouvrait ainsi les allées du jardin, d'habitude si lugubres. Tout semblait alors uniforme et émoussé, lui procurant un étrange sentiment de réconfort.

Il se stoppa dans sa contemplation lorsque la froidure de la pièce devint trop inconfortable. Après avoir attrapé des vêtements propres, il partit se doucher pour enfin descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Jeune maître, Madame m'a demandé de vous informer qu'elle s'est absentée et ne rentrera que ce soir, informa Terri à Drago tout en disposant des toasts fraichement grillés sur la table.

- A-t-elle donné les raisons de son absence ?

- Madame a évoqué que le nom de sa soeur Bellatrix.

Le jeune homme se demanda si l'absence de sa mère du jour précédent avait un quelconque rapport. Narcissa sortait rarement seule et encore moins lorsque son fils était présent pour les vacances. Mais après avoir passé près de quatre mois seule au manoir, sans son mari -évidemment- et surtout sans son fils, Drago supposa qu'elle avait développé un nouveau style de vie. Il songea d'ailleurs à ce qu'avait pu devenir la vie de sa mère pendant son absence. Il se souvint que l'emprisonnement de Lucius l'avait profondément heurtée bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Drago pouvait voir à quel point elle était désemparée. Chez les Malefoy, l'affection s'éprouvait or ne se montrait pas toujours, mais Narcissa aimait Lucius. Elle ne voulait pas exposer sa détresse devant son fils ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne blâmait pas non plus son mari pour avoir causé le déshonneur de leur famille. Elle était juste profondément perdue. Drago fut pris de culpabilité lorsqu'il repensa à la façon dont il avait jugé sa mère, quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'il lançait sa bague du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait été si furieux mais surtout si vulnérable, qu'il en avait oublié à quel point sa mère l'aimait. Il repensa à sa réaction lorsqu'il avait décidé de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eut le choix à proprement parlé. Tout comme Harry Potter était « l'élu » pour combattre le seigneur des ténèbres, Drago était « l'élu » pour se tenir aux côtés de ce dernier. Et cela avait abattu sa mère, qui avant cela, avait continué de s'accrocher à l'espoir que son fils aurait pu y échapper. Drago savait qu'elle souffrait autant que lui. Ils avaient déjà perdu un mari et un père, et leur famille était à nouveau menacée.

C'était donc l'inquiétude et la solitude qui avaient marqué le visage si élégant de Narcissa.

Le dernier jour des vacances, environ une heure avant le départ de son fils, Narcissa lui demanda de la rejoindre dans le Salon Gris du rez-de-chaussée.

Les deux semaines s'étaient relativement bien passées. Narcissa avait semblé très préoccupée les premiers jours mais Drago n'osa pas lui en demander la raison. Ils avaient tout de même passé les fêtes dans une ambiance agréablement sereine qu'ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup appréciée. Auparavant, Drago n'avait jamais célébré une fête importante sans son père mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Il avait vécu deux semaines au calme et en toute quiétude, aux côtés de Narcissa qui paraissait elle aussi contente d'avoir passé de bons moments avec son fils.

En revanche, il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Namaïla, qui avait assuré qu'elle lui écrirait. Mais il tenta de ne pas trop s'en préoccuper, pensant qu'elle avait tout simplement dû être occupée à fêter Noël et le Nouvel An à l'anglaise.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le Salon Gris, il trouva sa mère debout face à la fenêtre ainsi que sa tante Bellatrix à ses côtés. Cette dernière sentit tout de suite la présence de Drago et se retourna dès qu'il mit les pieds dans la pièce. Sa mère la suivit et il découvrit son visage particulièrement stressé.

- Drago, tu es là, dit-elle machinalement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que l'on te parle de quelque chose, assis-toi.

Il obéit à sa mère et prit place sur l'un des fauteuils disposés au centre de la pièce. Narcissa s'assit proche de lui tandis que Bellatrix s'avança vers la cheminée, comme fascinée par la feu. Drago regarda sa mère d'un air interrogateur avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux et déclare :

- Bella, je crois que tu serais plus apte à lui dire que moi...

La brune tourna la tête vivement, un sourire imperceptible sur ses lèvres, avant de s'approcher lentement de son neveu.

- Drago... Il semblerait que tu te sois fait une nouvelle amie.

Le blond eut besoin d'un temps de réflexion avant de réaliser de qui Bellatrix parlait. Celle-ci continua d'un ton agressif :

- Est-ce qu'elle sait quelque chose, à propos de ta mission ?

- Non. Du moins je ne lui ai rien dit...

La Mangemort parut satisfaite de sa réponse.

- Est-ce qu'elle, en revanche, t'a dit quelque chose à propos de son passé récent ?

- Eh bien je sais qu'elle a perdu ses parents il y a plusieurs mois, après une attaque.

Drago essayait de cacher sa nervosité comme à chaque fois qu'il avait une conversation avec sa tante. Il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire.

- A-t-elle donné des détails, sur cette attaque ?

- Elle a juste dit... qu'elle avait été causée par des Mangemorts, répondit-il craignant que cette fois sa réponse ne convienne pas à Bellatrix.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais ?

- Oui.

- Elle ne t'a jamais donné l'identité des Mangemorts ?

- Non. Je suppose qu'elle-même ne la connait pas à vrai dire.

- Peut-être... dit-elle pensive, avant de poursuivre. Lorsque tu lui as parlé de cette Namaïla Ritchkov, ta mère est venue me voir. Elle a évoqué votre conversation et nous en avons déduit qu'il serait sage de te t'informer de faits importants concernant Lucius... En effet, il y a environ neuf moisle seigneur des ténèbres lui avait confié une mission. En Russie.

- Vous voulez dire que ?

- Oui Drago, le coupa Narcissa. Ton père et Walden Macnair ont été envoyés en Russie par le Seigneur Voldemort. C'est là que Macnair a tué les parents de Namaïla et que Lucius l'aurait blessée à la jambe.

Drago était pétrifié. La blessure de Namaïla avait été causée par son propre père ? Et il avait été envoyé pour tuer ses parents ? C'était absolument insensé.

- Tu sais, je doute que cette jeune fille soit dupe. Son arrivée à Poudlard n'a rien d'une coïncidence, affirma Bellatrix.

- Vous croyez qu'elle sait qui est mon père ?

- A toi de juger, toi seul la connais. Penses-tu qu'elle soit assez maligne pour se renseigner sur ce genre de détails ? Demanda Bellatrix

- Oui, sans aucun doute.

- Alors dans ce cas, fais très attention Drago.

* * *

><p><em>Une partie du mystère est maintenant résolue ! Des réactions ? SVP ^^<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici la suite. Pour des raisons de sens, ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que d'habitude._

* * *

><p>Terri frappa à la porte de la chambre puis attendit la réponse de Drago. Celui-ci lui permit d'entrer pour prendre sa valise afin de l'acheminer à la gare de King's Cross. Le blond vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre puis descendre l'imposant escalier. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il y trouva sa mère qui se tenait près de la porte. Elle semblait tout aussi inquiétée qu'à l'heure précédente mais un sourire détendit légèrement son visage lorsqu'elle aperçu son fils.<p>

- Bellatrix est répartie ? S'informa-t-il.

- Oui, elle avait des projets importants.

D'un geste affectueux, Narcissa posa ses mains sur les côtés de épaules de Drago et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.

- Fais attention à toi...

Elle l'enlaça pendant plusieurs secondes. Drago sentait qu'elle avait aussi peur que lui de ce que l'avenir leur réservait et qu'elle s'efforçait donc de profiter de ces moments de paix qui pouvaient être les derniers.

- Drago, avant que tu ne partes j'ai quelque chose à te rendre.

Elle plongea sa main droite dans la poche de sa longue veste et en sortit des lettres, attachées ensemble à l'aide d'un fil blanc. Elle lui tendit le paquet d'enveloppes qu'il prit doucement. Les initiales de l'expéditeur étaient N.R. Sa mère avait dû les intercepter avant qu'elles ne lui parviennent.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, déclara-t-elle sans le regarder. Dépêche-toi maintenant, les préfets ne peuvent pas être en retard.

Drago regarda l'heure avec détachement et transplana pour rejoindre le quai de gare après un bref « au revoir » à sa mère. Ses pieds le menèrent machinalement jusqu'au wagon où il s'asseyait habituellement bien que son esprit ne fut concentré que sur une chose : les trois lettres qu'il tenait. Il prit place dans un compartiment isolé où aucun autre élève ne s'était déjà assis pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sans que personne ne le dérange. Il laissa reposer sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, fatigué de toutes ces émotions. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son compartiment. Il tourna la tête brusquement et trouva Blaise qui le fixait d'un air soucieux. Ne remarquant aucun signe d'hostilité de la part du blond, il s'introduit dans le compartiment et s'assit devant lui.

- Salut, commença Blaise.

Draco hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête puis Blaise poursuivit sa tentative de conversation.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui...

- Comment va Narcissa ?

- Plutôt bien, compte tenu des circonstances.

- Tant mieux. Eh si tu veux on est assis dans le wagon d'à côté avec Pansy.

- Je crois que je vais rester là. Mais merci quand même...

- Comme tu veux.

Blaise se leva puis quitta le compartiment aussi vite qu'il était entré, trop oppressé par l'atmosphère gênante qui s'était installée. Le train démarra quelques secondes après, à onze heures exactement. Drago décida d'ouvrir les lettres qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche. Il décacheta la première qui datait du premier jour des vacances puis commença à lire :

_Cher Drago,_

_J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage et que tu es content d'être chez toi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour te trouver un cadeau, comme convenu. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller alors j'ai hâte de découvrir le village.  
>Jusqu'ici, Noël en Angleterre se passe vraiment bien pour moi. Je suis un peu seule car il y a peu d'élèves qui sont restés pour les vacances mais autrement tout va bien. J'ai appris un enchantement pour faire apparaître des décorations de Noël alors j'en ai mis partout dans ma chambre. J'ai hâte que tu la vois, c'est vraiment beau. J'espère que les filles m'autoriseront à les laisser jusqu'à la rentrée.<br>Mais assez parlé de moi, comment se passent tes vacances, jusque là ? As-tu revu ta famille ? Vas-tu fêter Noël avec des amis ?  
>Réponds-moi dès que tu peux,<em>

_Namaïla_

Lorsqu'il lisait, il croyait entendre la voix pleine de vie de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Savait-elle vraiment que son père avait joué un rôle clé dans l'assassinat de ses parents ? Et si oui, dans quel but restait-elle avec Drago ?  
>Il décacheta la deuxième lettre, datant du 25 Décembre, espérant sans vraiment y croire qu'il y trouverait des informations.<p>

_Cher Drago, _

_Joyeux Noël !  
>Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de ta part à ma première lettre. Je suppose que le hibou a eu un problème... Je ne suis pas très familière avec les hiboux de l'école alors il est possible que celui que j'ai utilisé ce soit égaré, si ce n'était pas un bon animal.<br>En tout cas j'espère que tu passes de très bonnes vacances. Poudlard est si beau à Noël, tu devrais voir ça. Il y a plein de couleurs et de joie ici.  
>Il y a trois jours, je suis allée à Pré-au-Lard pour te trouver un cadeau. J'ai peur qu'un hibou ne le perde tout comme ma lettre alors j'ai décidé de le garder jusqu'à que tu ne reviennes. Ca ne te dérange pas ?<br>J'ai sympathisé avec des gens d'autres maisons, à l'occasion des repas. Tout le monde est très gentil. Cela me fait oublier que je passe mon premier Noël sans mes parents.  
>J'espère que tu passes de bonnes fêtes avec ta famille etoù tes amis. Tiens-moi au courant dès que tu peux ! _

_Namaïla_

_PS : Cette fois je vais demander à un Professeur quel hibou utiliser pour être sûre que tu reçoives ma lettre _

Comme prévu, aucun indice ne se trouvait dans cette seconde lettre. Son ton enfantin séduisait cependant Drago, qui tenta de rogner ce sentiment importun. La troisième lettre, envoyé le jour du nouvel an disait ça :

_Cher Drago, _

_Je n'ai toujours rien reçu de ta part bien que l'enchantement sur le hibou ne me prouve que tu as reçu ma dernière lettre. Je suppose donc que tu es toujours très occupé et je comprends cela. Mais s'il t'était possible de m'envoyer de tes nouvelles - même deux mots suffiront - alors j'en serais ravie.  
>Aujourd'hui est le début d'une nouvelle année alors Bonne Année Drago ! Nous avions une tradition dans ma famille, qui était de partager ce pour lequel nous avions été le plus reconnaissant pendant l'année passée. Pour moi, je pense que c'est notre rencontre...<br>J'ai hâte de te revoir _

_Namaïla_

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Drago essaya de mettre ses idées en ordre une bonne fois pour toute, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Il avait donc rencontré cette jeune fille russe avec qu'il s'était bizarrement lié d'amitié. Leur relation était à la limite du fusionnel ; elle le comprenait, savait quand lui poser des questions, quoi lui dire, comment le faire se sentir bien... Quant à lui, il l'avait aidée au sujet de ses parents décédés, s'était ouvert peu à peu à cette amitié qu'elle avait démarrée et lui faisait confiance. Ils devaient cependant être séparés pendant deux semaines pour les vacances de Noël où il retrouva sa mère qui lui apprend une nouvelle bouleversante. Les parents de Namaïla ont en réalité été assassinés par un ami de son père qui lui, a laissé une cicatrice incurable sur la jambe de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sait forcément que Lucius est le père de Drago et pense même que leur rencontre a été l'évènement le plus réjouissant de l'année.  
>C'était en soi très ironique. Mais Drago commençait à croire que sa tante avait raison et que cette histoire n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Mais si c'était le cas, alors Namaïla était la personne la plus machiavélique qu'il connaissait, or il lui était impossible d'admettre une telle chose.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci aux lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de faire une review ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours utile !<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

_C'était en soi très ironique. Mais Drago commençait à croire que sa tante avait raison et que cette histoire n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Mais si c'était le cas, alors Namaïla était la personne la plus machiavélique qu'il connaissait, or il lui était impossible d'admettre une telle chose._

Drago marchait aux côtés de Pansy et Blaise qui avait enfin réussi à faire en sorte qu'il les rejoigne. Le blond appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec Namaïla. Honnêtement il n'avait même pas envie de la voir, de peur de découvrir une vérité qui ne lui plairait pas. Alors que le groupe d'élèves s'approchait de la Grande Salle pour prendre leur dîner, après le long trajet en train, Pansy se rapprocha de Drago.

- Alors ? Tu as fait quoi de tes vacances ?

- Rien, dit-il sèchement plus pour lui signaler qu'il n'avait pas la tête à lui parler.

- Moi j'ai pensé à toi. Tu nous as manqué au dîner de Noël. Il y avait tout le monde.

Tout le monde sous-entendait les familles de sang purs du cercle d'amis de leurs parents. Il n'était pas rare d'y trouver des pères ou mères ayant tous un point commun : une marque noire sur leur avant-bras.

- Tu es resté avec ta mère ? Demanda Pansy, voyant que Drago n'était pas déterminé à lui répondre.

- Oui.

La jeune fille sembla enfin se rendre compte des ondes négatives que lui envoyait Drago et décida enfin de stopper leur conversation. Les élèves rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour, dans un premier temps, y retrouver leurs amis. Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire et s'accorda quelques minutes de réflexion avant de retrouver les autres Serpentards. Il laissa donc Blaise et Pansy regagner leur table pendant qu'il balayait la salle des yeux, à la recherche de Namaïla. Peut-être qu'en la voyant, un éclair de génie l'aiderait à lui faire prendre une décision.  
>Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, son coeur rata un battement. Il se souvint de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré et fut à nouveau subjugué par sa beauté. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en une longue tresse à deux brins qui recouvrait une partie de son épaule gauche. Sa robe bustier blanche lui apportait une touche de gaîté absolument divine et inattendue - sa garde robe ne se composait que de peu de vêtements clairs. Son visage quant à lui semblait plein de vie à mesure que son sourire grandissait pour enfin laisser place à un rire franc dont Drago n'avait jusque-là jamais été témoin. Elle était sublime. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut la personne qui se tenait face à elle que sa rêverie s'acheva. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Harry Potter et ils semblaient totalement à l'aise dans leur échange.<p>

Drago se trouva encore plus perdu qu'auparavant.

Il s'avança vers la table des Serpentards en faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par Namaïla. Pour l'instant, il voulait l'éviter le plus longtemps possible. Heureusement pour lui, Blaise et Pansy acceptèrent de se décaler sans poser de questions, ce qui lui permis de s'asseoir entre eux, face à Theodore Nott. Il était donc certain que Namaïla ne pourrait pas prendre place à ses côtés ni face à lui. Lorsque Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de se calmer et d'aller s'asseoir, Drago se força à ne pas suivre la jeune russe des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards. Il remarqua les amis de Harry Potter lui demander des explications tout en hochant le menton vers Namaïla. Apparemment, eux aussi avaient été surpris par cette nouvelle relation.  
>Lorsqu'elle gagna la table, son regard se dirigea instantanément vers le jeune Malefoy.<p>

- Bonsoir Drago, dit-elle jovialement avant de s'asseoir à côté de Daphné qui était elle-même à la droite de Pansy.

Il ne répondit rien, espérant que la carte du silence marcherait.

- Drago ? S'enquit-elle un peu plus fort, pensant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Le préfet tourna brusquement la tête vers elle puis de nouveau vers son assiette.

- Hein euh oui, bonsoir, déclara-t-il de manière légèrement confuse.

Sentant qu'il n'était pas d'une humeur parfaite, Namaïla ne dit rien d'autre. De toute façon, avec deux personnes entre eux, démarrer une conversation n'était pas si simple. Elle commença donc à discuter avec Daphné et Pansy qui avaient, au fur à et à mesure des semaines, appris à apprécier Namaïla.

Une fois le repas terminé, Drago suivit les autres élèves en espérant se perdre dans la foule afin que la russe ne le remarque pas. Cependant ses espérances furent brisées lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine très familière l'appeler. Il décida de se comporter comme s'il n'avait rien entendu mais malheureusement, la foule étant trop dense et trop lente pour qu'il se sauve, Namaïla put le rejoindre en quelques secondes. Elle le retint avec sa main, pensant qu'une nouvelle fois il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il renonça à se détacher brusquement d'elle pour pousser tout le monde et repartir dans son dortoir et lui fit face.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle semblait très confuse par son attitude, ce qui était plutôt justifié. Il ne répondit pas à sa question et après un soupir, l'emmena à l'écart de la foule. Ils attendirent en silence que tous les élèves aient quitté les lieux avant de pouvoir s'asseoir sur le rebord du mur.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Namaïla, soucieuse.

Drago réfléchit à sa réponse mais Namaïla s'impatienta et déclara:

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas envoyé de lettres ?

- Je n'avais rien reçu de toi.

- Je t'ai pourtant envoyé trois lettres ! C'est possible que le hibou n'ait pas trouvé ta maison ?

Il hésitait à lui dire la vérité mais cela impliquait d'expliquer toute la situation et Drago ne voulait pas aborder le sujet de cette manière.

- Namaïla, il faut que je te parle.

La jeune fille se raidit à l'entente de son prénom complet, que Drago n'avait pourtant plus utilisé depuis des semaines.

- Cette blessure, tu sais bien qui te l'a faite...

Il avait prononcé ces mots dans un mélange de rancœur et de crainte. Il savait qu'elle avait compris. Il connaissait son secret et Namaïla, qui venait de s'en rendre compte ouvrit de grands yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

- Drago, je...

Elle semblait complètement paniquée et commença à marmonner des mots en russe d'un air énervé. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, elle était comme une enfant prise en faute. Drago quant à lui eut la preuve qu'elle lui avait menti, depuis leur rencontre, qui pour sûr cette fois, n'était pas due au hasard. Trahi et furieux, il se leva pour se diriger vers son dortoir mais Namaïla le retint par le poignet.

- Non, ne pars pas s'il te plaît. Il faut que je t'explique !

- M'expliquer ? Pour me dire que toute notre relation est basée sur un mensonge peut-être ? Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux assez intelligents pour évaluer l'ampleur de la chose. M'avoir menti sur un tel sujet, alors que tu prêchais une amitié basée sur la confiance, c'est une des choses les plus fourbes qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite.

Les mots se succédaient à une vitesse folle dans la bouche de Drago qui était pris d'une rancœur épouvantable.

- Je suis tellement désolée ! J'étais aveuglée par la colère, je voulais venger mes parents et-

- C'était donc ça le service que je pouvais te rendre sans le savoir ? Tu me déçois vraiment. Tu n'as fait que m'utiliser depuis le début Namaïla, alors je m'en fous que tu aies été aveuglée par quelque sentiment que ce soit. Mon père a déjà payé pour ses actes, il est emprisonné à Azkaban alors laisse ma famille tranquille car elle est aussi brisée que la tienne.

- Drago je m'en veux ! Essaye de comprendre...

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu voulais te venger en m'utilisant pour arriver à tes fins ? Que tu ne t'es rapprochée de moi que parce que je suis le fils de l'homme qui t'a fait ça ? Dit-il en hochant la tête vers la jambe de la russe qui à présent ne retenait plus ses larmes.

- Je m'excuse Drago. Je m'excuse pour tout. Tout n'était pas qu'un mensonge, je te le jure.

- Et tu crois que je vais être assez idiot pour te croire une nouvelle fois ? Tu m'as manipulé pour pouvoir faire du mal à ma famille, et ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Tu peux retourner voir Saint Potter pour comploter à deux contre mon père !

Sur ces mots, il quitta le hall au pas de course sans regarder où il allait. Il était fou, il aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur mais il n'aurait sûrement pas eu assez d'une vie. Il se sentait si idiot de l'avoir laissée prendre une place si importante dans son coeur. En plus de se sentir trahi, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas perçu aucun signe. Il avait été aveuglé par les joies de l'amitié et s'était pris au jeu en s'ouvrant à elle. Sa confiance avait été brisée et heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de sa mission ou sinon sa vie allait se terminer bien vite. Sa mission, il devait d'ailleurs y réfléchir. Il s'était laissé-aller ces dernières semaines, trop occupé à apprécier ses moments de complicité avec Namaïla. Indirectement, il avait risqué sa vie pour elle. Son coeur se serra en repensant à tous ces bons moments passés ensemble, qui l'avait fait se sentir si serein, si humain. C'était une façon bien trop brutale de dire au revoir à ces souvenirs, pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il arriva au septième étage, il entra dans le premier endroit où il lui était possible de s'isoler, qui se trouvait être les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ai-je des lecteurs...? Si oui, je serai très heureuse que vous vous manifestiez, même brièvement !<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

_Je m'excuse de cette looooongue absente, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. J'espère que vous allez aimer :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Lorsqu'il arriva au septième étage, il entra dans le premier endroit où il lui était possible de s'isoler, qui se trouvait être les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. <em>

Deux semaines plus tard, la situation entre Drago et Namaïla n'avait pas changée. C'était comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, l'un essayant d'ignorer l'autre qui n'osait plus rien dire. Depuis leur dispute, Namaïla semblait presque asthénique. Comme si la vie la quittait peu à peu. Drago l'avait remarqué et sentait une pointe de culpabilité s'immiscer dans son cœur. Mais elle était rapidement effacée par la rancœur qui apparaissait dès qu'il repensait à ce que la jeune fille lui avait fait. Elle l'avait littéralement mis dans tous ses états, depuis leur rencontre et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son ressentiment. Il avait toujours détester montrer ses sentiments après tout, il avait même été éduqué pour les cacher et voilà qu'elle arrivait et le troublait au point qu'il ressente de l'affection pour elle. Et comme pour le punir, elle se trouvait en fait être une traitre qui se servait de lui. Mais le pire de tout était qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre une croix sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Namaïla avait été sa plus proche et seule amie et cela était ineffaçable, à son plus grand regret. Tout serait tellement plus facile s'il pouvait simplement l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Mais il avait cet espoir que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il retrouve cette amitié qui lui manquait tant, avec cette fille qui lui manquait encore plus.

Lors de sa ronde quotidienne, alors que Drago s'apprêtait à rentrer à la salle commune, il entendit des chuchotements provenant d'une alcôve reculée à laquelle il ne prêtait d'habitude aucune attention. Il s'avança vers les bruits et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il reconnut les deux élèves. Namaïla et Harry Potter étaient assis, adossé contre le mur. Drago pouvait les voir mais ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.  
>Ce qui troubla le plus le jeune blond était les larmes qui se succédaient sur les joues de la brune tandis qu'elle les essuyait au fur et à mesure. Harry la regardait d'un air bienveillant en essayant de la réconforter. Drago n'osa pas s'approcher plus, de peur de se faire voir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résigner à s'éloigner. Sa curiosité l'en empêchait, il ne pouvait pas partir après avoir vu Namaïla pleurer. A cette vue, il eut un pincement au cœur mais tenta de toutes ses forces de réprimer ses sentiments. Il se concentra alors sur la conversation qu'avaient les deux jeunes gens sans aucune culpabilité car après tout, ils n'étaient eux-mêmes pas autorisés à être là.<p>

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés mais je pense que tu devrais arrêter de te sentir coupable. Tu me dis que tu lui as fait quelque chose de mal mais ça m'étonnerait que Malefoy-

- Drago, le coupa Namaïla entre deux sanglots.

Le coeur du jeune préfet rata un battement à l'entente de son nom et s'intéressa encore plus attentivement à la conversation.

- Drago, si tu veux. Eh bien je doute qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher. La preuve, il ne t'a même pas laissé t'expliquer.

- Non Harry tout est ma faute... Je voudrais tellement qu'il me pardonne mais ce n'est pas évident. Je lui ai vraiment fait quelque chose d'horrible. Maintenant j'ai l'impression de ne plus être digne de personne.

- Ne dis pas ça...

- C'est pourtant vrai. Même toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu restes avec moi. Je ne fais que parler de ton pire ennemi mais tu continues à m'écouter.

- Tout le monde a ses faiblesses. Si ça te fait du bien d'en parler alors je suis là.

- Merci Harry, dit-elle dans un dernier sanglot. C'est juste qu'il me manque...

Harry lui frictionnait le dos de manière réconfortante, essayant de calmer ses pleurs. Drago quant à lui était complètement décontenancé par la révélation de Namaïla. La pointe de culpabilité qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer refit surface, troublant le jeune homme encore plus. Namaïla semblait regretter tellement ses actes que cela la rongeait de l'intérieur. Le fait qu'elle ait admis qu'il lui manquait lui donnait envie d'aller la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir et qu'il lui pardonnait. Mais cette version de l'histoire n'allait pas se passer car Drago n'écouterait une fois de plus pas son coeur mais sa raison, qui lui rappelait que Namaïla l'avait trahi et qu'il devait par conséquent s'éloigner d'elle par sécurité. Sans compter sa mère et sa tante qui n'approuveraient évidemment aucune relation amicale entre les deux jeunes gens.

Le jeune préfet retourna sur ses pas sans faire de bruit lorsqu'il remarqua que Namaïla et Harry commençaient à partir. Lorsqu'il atteint la salle commune des Serpentards, vide de tout élève par cette heure tardive, il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée. Cette histoire le rendait fou. Cette fille le rendait fou. Lui qui avait pourtant tellement de fierté et tellement d'emprise sur ces sentiments, voilà qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien contrôler. Bien sûr qu'il devait continuer à ignorer Namaïla. Elle avait voulu du mal à sa famille, elle avait voulu son père mort. Mais une petite voix lui rappelait sans cesse que tout le monde faisait des erreurs et que lui-même avait parfois voulu son propre père mort. Lui-même lui avait menti à propos de son statut de Mangemorts.  
>Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'entrebâiller lentement, découvrant la jeune russe, les yeux rouges et légèrement gonflés. Ce fut le bruit de sa canne contre la pierre qui sortit Drago de son débat mental. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Namaïla sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Elle le regardait de manière étrange, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer sous peu. Lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler à nouveau son visage magnifique, déformé par la souffrance. Il voulait aller la réconforter comme l'avait fait Harry mais c'était impossible. Il ne devrait même pas l'envisager.<br>Après une trentaine de secondes qui passèrent comme un éclair, Namaïla tourna la tête brusquement et rejoignit sa chambre le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Le cerveau de Drago n'était concentré que sur elle, à son grand désespoir. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite. Il devait faire de son mieux pour éviter la jeune fille, la faire sortir de ses pensées et surtout arrêter de ressentir de la compassion envers elle. Il décida de ressortir de la salle commune, les couloirs de l'école étant à présent vides il pouvait donc rejoindre la salle sur Demande et reprendre sa mission. Il espérait que les enjeux de celle-ci lui redonneraient le sens des priorités.

Le 2 mars, alors que Drago prenait son petit-déjeuner, il apprit une nouvelle très dérangeante. En effet, après avoir tendu l'oreille, il perçut une conversation entre deux élèves de Gryffonfor qui s'inquiétaient de l'état de Ron Weasley. Il avait apparemment bu une boisson empoisonnée chez les Professeur Slughorn après un concours de circonstances. Drago comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait de la bouteille qu'il avait discrètement laissée au Professeur afin qu'il la remettre à Dumbledore. Il avait échoué une nouvelle fois et il ne lui restait que peu de temps. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle pour lui, qui commençait à sentir une lourde angoisse l'envahir. Il posa ses couverts et prit sa tête dans ses mains en essayant de faire abstraction du bruit de la Grande Salle pour réfléchir à la situation. Si ses deux tentatives impliquant des intermédiaires -Katie Bell et le Professeur Slughorn- cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser son geste et qu'il devait se résoudre à tuer Dumbledore directement. S'il essayait une nouvelle fois d'utiliser quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire, cela prendrait trop de temps et c'était bien trop risqué.  
>Mais tout n'allait pas mal dans la vie de Drago. Il avait enfin réussi à mettre entre parenthèse ses sentiments envers Namaïla qui l'avaient empêché de se concentrer à cent pour cent sur sa mission. Cela lui avait pris du temps et surtout beaucoup d'énergie. Namaïla lui manquait mais il faisait abstraction. Il s'autorisait de temps en temps à la contempler avec affection, se remémorant leurs souvenirs communs, ces moment qu'ils chérissaient tellement pour la sérénité et la joie qu'ils lui avaient apportés. Il devait faire comme un deuil de leur amitié pour empêcher cette histoire de le troubler trop dangereusement.<p>

Namaïla quant à elle, semblait toujours aussi abattue malgré les semaines qui avaient passées. Drago se refusait à croire que sa tristesse était liée à leur dispute malgré un filet d'espoir qui s'accrochait toujours à son cœur.

- Drago ?

- Hein ? Dit-il sortit brusquement de ses pensées, posant ses yeux sur Blaise.

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Non ça va. Je réfléchissais.

- Toi t'as vraiment besoin de te changer les idées... déclara Blaise sur un ton désespéré.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, alors que Pansy, Daphné et Namaïla prenaient place à table. Le blond quitta la table au même moment, prétextant qu'il avait fini de manger pour éviter de se trouver proche de la jeune fille.

Les semaines passaient et Drago avait développé des habitudes. Tous les mardis et jeudi soirs, il vérifiait que les couloirs étaient vides durant sa ronde puis se retirait dans la Salle sur Demande afin de réparer l'armoire à disparaître qui s'y trouvait. Il sentait l'angoisse monter tous les jours un peu plus, espérant qu'il arriverait à accomplir sa mission dans les temps. La peur d'échouer était plus présente que jamais, alors qu'il était à cours d'idée pour affronter Dumbledore et l'armoire à disparaître semblait déterminée à lui faire perdre un temps précieux. Pour l'instant, il était confiant au moins sur le fait que personne n'était au courant de ce complot contre le directeur. Mais cet état d'esprit le quitta instantanément à la vue d'une jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs, un matin dans la Grande Salle.  
>Alors qu'il progressait dans l'allée centrale pour rejoindre sa place à table, son regard se posa sur deux individus en pleine conversation. Face à lui se trouvait Katie Bell qui posait un regard désolé sur le visage de Harry Potter. Drago se figea en reconnaissant la jeune fille et un flot d'inquiétudes envahi son cerveau. Peut-être qu'elle savait son secret. Peut-être qu'elle se souvenait de qui lui avait donné le collier ensorcelé. Elle allait forcément tout raconter et il serait bon pour Azkaban. La paranoïa s'empara de lui et les pires scénarios lui traversèrent l'esprit, le forçant à respirer de manière anormalement profonde pour se calmer. Mais cela ne marchait pas et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry Potter, il sut que le pire était à venir. Il tourna brusquement les talons et marcha le plus vite possible, tout en évitant d'attirer l'attention jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où il pensait pouvoir se trouver seul. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il posa ses mains contre le rebord du lavabo et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, sans pour autant que ça ne le calme. Il ne retint plus ses larmes, faute de force. Il était complètement désespéré, toute son énergie l'avait quittée et il savait que dans peu de temps il se trouverait face à son terrible sort. Toutes ses émotions le frappèrent d'un coup, motivées par des raisons confuses. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, qui blâmer pour ce destin tragique qui l'attendait. Terreur, culpabilité, agacement, trouble, tout cela se mélangeait dans son cœur. Ses sanglots s'intensifiaient alors qu'il sursauta à l'entente d'une voix grave qui appartenait à Harry Potter.<p>

- Je sais ce que tu as fait Malefoy.

Il se retourna d'un coup, et posa un regard terrifié sur Harry.

- Tu lui as jeté un sort.

Harry Potter savait. Instinctivement, Drago sortit sa baguette et lança un sort au brun qui l'évita de justesse. Ce dernier sortit à son tour sa baguette et produit à son tour un sort d'attaque qui percuta les tuyaux de canalisations. Ceux-ci se cassèrent dans un bruit impressionnant, libérant l'eau qui ne cherchait qu'à envahir les lieux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils lançaient des sorts, les miroirs se brisaient, les tuyaux explosaient, les portes claquaient... L'eau recouvrait à présent tout le sol de la vaste pièce, mouillant leurs chaussures et refroidissant la pièce. Après un bref moment de calme où Drago reprit son souffle, caché derrière une paroi. Il sentit que Harry Potter allait attaquer et vérifia le bas de la paroi des toilettes pour savoir où le brun était. Remarquant une baguette pointée vers lui à quelques mètres, il prit une brève inspiration et lança un nouveau sort et se mit à courir le long des portes pour échapper à une quelconque contre-attaque. Mais Harry l'attendait déjà au bout et à peine eut-il eu le temps d'atteindre l'extrémité de l'allée que le brun cria:

- Sectumsempra !

Le sort le heurta avec une telle force qu'il fut propulsé à terre. Sa tête cogna contre le sol, suivit par son dos ce qui lui provoqua une douleur étourdissante. Mais ce n'était comparé aux effets-mêmes du sort qui s'accentuaient petit à petit. Drago ne pouvait pas bouger, son souffle était coupé et ses forces l'avaient complètement quittées, remplacées par une douleur égale à celle provoquée par le sort Crucio. Il sentait sa chair se couper comme si on le poignardait à plusieurs reprises. L'air et l'eau glacée caressaient de manière inconfortable les plaies qui s'agrandissaient peu à peu et son sang encore chaud s'évadait de son corps comme un animal sauvage enfin libéré. C'était une torture sans fin qui s'intensifiait à mesure que les secondes passaient.  
>Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Harry s'avancer lentement vers lui, incrédule et horrifié. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop subjugué par la douleur incessante. Il voulait crier afin de soulager cet insupportable souffrance mais n'en avait même pas la force. Sa vie semblait le quitter à mesure que son sang disparaissait dans l'eau maintenant rouge. L'eau rouge sang lui glaçait le corps, lui provoquant des spasmes aussi bien, de froid que de douleur. Le silence était seulement brisé par des toussotements qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de faire, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Sa vue était trop trouble pour reconnaître la personne. Harry quitta les lieux puis l'inconnu murmura quelque chose.<p>

Il s'évanouit avant de sentir un certaine chaleur vitale regagner son corps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Des réactions ?<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_Je m'excuse mille fois pour ce retard inconcevable. Ecrire une fic prend du temps et quand on trainaille, on finit par perdre le fil. Je me suis souvenue de combien je détestais lire des fics où la dernière partie manquait. Alors voilà le dernier chapitre. Merci pour votre soutien et votre patience. J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas !_

* * *

><p>L'épisode du Sectumsempra obligea à Drago de rester trois jours à l'infirmerie. Il ne s'en plaignit pas, trop faible pour désapprouver quoique ce soit. A la fin du troisième jour, le Professeur Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit du jeune préfet.<p>

- Bonsoir Drago.

Celui leva les yeux du livre de théorie magique que ses parents lui avaient conseillé de lire, puis abaissa l'objet.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le Professeur Rogue seulement par politesse.

- Mieux, répondit simplement Drago.

- Madame Pomfrey autorise ta sortie aujourd'hui. Elle a quelques potions à te remettre afin de continuer à faire cicatriser tes coupures. Tu as aussi pu te demander pourquoi tu n'as pas reçu de visite.

Drago hocha la tête, bien qu'il fut plutôt reconnaissant que personne ne l'ait vu dans un tel état.

- J'ai interdit les visites. Il serait mieux que cette petite mésaventure -Rogue avait toujours le don pour minimiser les choses- reste entre nous. Mr Potter aura des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour cet incident.

Drago acquiesça sans dire un mot. Il avait mille questions à propos de ce qui était arrivé, le sort qui l'avait touché et ses répercussions, mais il n'osa pas les poser. Rogue n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui il souhaitait avoir une conversation.  
>Le blond se leva donc de son lit, avec malgré tout des difficultés dues à ses plaies qui le lançaient. Il rassembla ensuite les quelques affaires qu'on lui avait fait parvenir en ignorant les pics de douleurs sur son torse. Il récupéra les potions que Madame Pomfrey lui ordonna de boire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine puis rejoignit Rogue qui l'attendait près de la porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle commune verte, Drago entra seul tandis que le professeur retourna à ses appartements. Il était environ 19h45 et tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Tous sauf un, ou plutôt une. Namaïla Ritchkov était assise sur l'un des fauteuils, son violon en main mais elle s'était arrêtée de jouer, sûrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.<p>

C'était la première fois depuis des semaines voire des mois que les deux Serpentards se regardèrent dans les yeux sans s'éviter. Une émotion indescriptible les traversa, comme s'ils retrouvaient quelque chose de longuement perdu. Drago sentit son cerveau se remémorer leurs soirées passées ensemble, les bons moments qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier tout comme son visage follement magnifique... Il réalisa à quel point il avait pu s'attacher à Namaïla. Alors qu'il essayait de refouler ses émotions, sa voix cristalline retentit:

- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Des frissons le parcoururent à l'entente de son prénom. Il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de celui de la jeune fille. Comme s'ils étaient faits pour rester l'un près de l'autre. Finalement, après une dizaine de secondes, il tourna sa tête à contrecœur mais cela eut enfin l'effet souhaité : briser l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il parvint à dire ce que sa raison lui ordonnait :

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Il marcha ensuite le plus rapidement qu'il put en essayant d'ignorer cet affreux sentiment qui le transperçait, ainsi que les douleurs aigües provenant de tout son corps. Lorsqu'il atteint son lit, il s'assit lourdement dessus et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours le troubler à ce point ? C'était insensé qu'il ressente des émotions aussi fortes à son égard après si longtemps. Il était fatigué de toujours lutter contre ses sentiments. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'empêchait de lui parler correctement. Était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait trahi ? Elle s'était pourtant excusée tellement de fois. Et puis à sa place, il est très possible qu'il aurait fait la même chose. Ou bien était-ce à cause de sa mission ? Son efficacité à trouver des moyens pour l'accomplir ne s'était pas accrue depuis qu'il avait arrêté de la fréquenter. Il avait même doublement échoué car Harry Potter était au courant de quelque chose et sa tentative d'empoisonner Dumbledore avait royalement raté. La seule chose qu'il avait réussie à faire était réparer l'armoire à disparaître. Du moins, il approchait du but. Mais il aurait très bien pu le faire en étant avec Namaïla. Une vague d'inquiétude l'envahit en réalisant qu'il avait perdu la seule personne à laquelle il comptait, excepté sa famille. Elle était la seule à lui avoir fait goûté au bonheur, la seule qui le comprenait avec seulement un regard, la seule qui l'avait fait rire. Sa seule amie.  
>Il détestait devoir penser à elle au passé.<p>

Le jour suivant, tout était redevenu normal. Drago était retourné en cours, il avait mangé en compagnie de ses camarades qui lui avaient posé des questions auxquelles il répondait vaguement et il avait même réussi à éviter de trop penser à Namaïla. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa ronde, il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande aussi discrètement que d'habitude. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il réalisa qu'il avait parvenu à faire marcher l'armoire à disparaître que les choses prirent une tournure inquiétante. Il réalisa qu'introduire des mangemorts dans le château n'était qu'une moitié de sa mission. Il allait devoir affronter Dumbledore face à face pour le tuer.  
>Cette pensée l'effraya. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que cela serait tellement plus simple s'il se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Mais son cœur ratait un battement dès qu'il pensait à un jet de lumière verte qui frappait le directeur à la poitrine, laissant celui-ci sans vie mais sauvant celle de Drago. Il fallait de toutes façons qu'il réussisse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter ou ça lui serait fatal.<p>

Chaque jour suivant se passa de la même façon. Drago finalisait son usage de l'armoire à disparaître tout en faisant abstraction de quelconque sentiment, envers Namaïla ou le directeur de Poudlard, qui pouvait pointer le bout de son nez. Après quelques jours cela devint comme une routine. Drago refoulait l'angoisse qui grandissait dans son corps et marchait les yeux dans le vide, comme un robot dans les couloirs. C'était le moyen le plus simple pour lui de réussir ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire. Il agissait comme une personne sans vie, sans sentiment, sans émotion. Cela troubla légèrement Blaise et Pansy qui ne cherchèrent cependant pas plus loin, habitués et presque lassés des humeurs changeantes de Drago.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Car Drago était en dehors du château, suivant un petit nombre de Mangemorts incluant sa tante se réjouissant de ce qu'il était en train de se passer et le Professeur Rogue qui avait prononcé les deux mots interdits en dirigeant sa baguette vers Albus Dumbledore. Ils avaient atteint la forêt interdite et la seule chose qui ramenait Drago à la réalité était les picotements de ses anciennes plaies qui le tiraient quelque fois encore. Mais celles-ci étaient presque un bon souvenir comparé au sort que Voldemort allait sûrement lui réserver.

Toutes ses pensées n'étaient concentrées que sur cela. Il était effrayé de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il avait vu, de ce qu'il allait vivre. Faire entrer les mangemorts, qui avaient détruits une grande partie des salles dans lesquelles il avait passé tellement de temps pendant son enfance. Pointer sa baguette vers Dumbledore qui avait lu en lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais prononcer « Avada Kedavra ». Assister malgré lui à l'assassinat du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. S'enfuir en compagnie des disciples du seigneur des ténèbres, se dirigeant vers sa propre mort qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Oui, ç'avait été une nuit effroyable. Et si sa tante ne le tirait pas par le bras afin de le guider dans la bonne direction, il se serait sûrement arrêter de marcher pour s'évanouir.

Il était en vie. Son père avait pu s'évader d'Azkaban. Il était chez lui, aux côtés de sa mère. Mais malgré cela Drago était loin d'être heureux. Voldemort avait établi ses quartiers au manoir, en guise de punition pour l'incapacité de Drago a remplir sa mission. Le manoir était désormais l'endroit le moins recommandable du pays et la famille Malefoy avait du mal à gérer la tension qui s'était installée dans leur propre maison. Un silence froid régnait la plupart du temps, même lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres et ses disciples étaient absents.  
>Lucius ne parlait pas à Drago. Il avait oublié comment agir avec son fils, ne sachant s'il devait le blâmer pour avoir échouer ou le plaindre d'avoir eu à racheter l'honneur des Malefoy par lui-même. Narcissa quant à elle était dépitée de tous ces évènements et malgré la joie que le retour de Lucius lui avait apportée, elle avait du mal à se faire à son silence et son apparence dévastée par l'emprisonnement. Mais le fait d'avoir Voldemort chez elle ne la dérangeait pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire car son fils avait eu la vie sauve, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.<p>

Narcissa et Drago étaient tous les deux assis dans le salon bleu, elle lisait et lui était perdu dans ses pensées. La mère baissa son livre pour poser ses yeux sur son fils et profitant que Lucius était dans son bureau, elle prit la parole. Sa voix était très basse mais c'était amplement suffisant pour briser le silence auquel tous les trois s'étaient habitués.

- Drago, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête en direction de sa mère. Il lui lança un regard curieux pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé a été dur. Et je pense que tout ce qui arrive est injuste. Mais ce n'est la faute de personne d'accord ? Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu te blâme pour ce qui est arrivé. Ou plutôt ce qui n'est pas arrivé.

A ces mots, Drago baissa inévitablement les yeux, se rappelant son échec.

- Ce n'est pas non plus la faute de ton père. Il faut que tu comprennes bien cela, car il est essentiel que notre famille reste unie dans ces temps difficiles.

Elle se leva ensuite gracieusement, posa son livre sur la table basse et s'avança vers Drago. Elle effleura l'arrière de sa tête tout en murmurant :

- Je suis fière de toi, mon fils.

Puis elle embrassa le haut de sa tête avant passer sa main dans ses cheveux d'une façon maternelle. Drago lui offrit un sourire discret mais reconnaissant et Narcissa quitta la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago entendit un cliquetis provenant de la fenêtre. Il aperçut un hibou sur le rebord de celle-ci, attendant patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Drago s'exécuta donc et récupéra la lettre attachée à la patte de l'animal.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il reconnut de suite l'écriture ce qui lui provoqua un certain choc. La lettre venait de Namaïla.

_Cher Drago._

_Cette lettre doit sûrement être complètement inattendue pour toi. Je ne sais même pas si tu vas prendre le temps de la lire.  
>J'ai besoin de te voir. S'il te plaît, viens me retrouver sous le vieux peuplier proche de ton manoir. <em>

_Namaïla._

Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Namaïla était devant chez lui ? Si oui, elle était complètement inconsciente ! Il fallait qu'il aille la retrouver avant qu'elle ne soit repérée par quelqu'un. Il marcha le plus vite possible jusqu'à la porte principale du Manoir. Là, il utilisa sa baguette pour ouvrir les portes en bois massif. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, le vent frais du soir lui chatouilla le cou puis il se mit à courir jusqu'à atteindre le portail. Les alentours du manoir avaient été ensorcelés pour empêcher quiconque de transplaner. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les barrières de fer forgé pour enfin sortir de la demeure. Il chercha des yeux la jeune fille et la trouva, appuyée contre le gigantesque peuplier qui faisait face à la haute haie entourant la demeure. Son regard montrait à quel point elle était agréablement surprise de voir que Drago avait accepté de la retrouver. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle, beaucoup moins enchantée qu'elle.

- Es-tu complètement folle ? Tu ne devrais pas être là !

- Je sais Drago. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer comme cela.

- Continuer quoi ? Interrogea Drago sèchement.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il aperçut sa tante au loin, se dirigeant vers le manoir. Elle ne les avait pas remarqué grâce à la faible luminosité.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit !

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à comment cacher Namaïla. Ils auraient pu simplement courir jusqu'à la forêt avoisinante mais Namaïla avait un son handicap. Il murmura alors : « accio balai ». Son balai de compétition les atteint en moins de deux. Il prit place dessus et ordonna à la jeune fille de faire de même. Drago décolla immédiatement et lorsqu'ils atteignirent un niveau où sa tante n'avait aucune chance de les voir, il se détendit. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience des bras de la jeune fille autour de sa taille, de son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué, attisant ses sens, et évidemment de leur proximité terriblement agréable. Il sentit cependant que Namaïla était plutôt crispée et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

- Eh bien... Pas vraiment non. C'est un peu trop haut.

Ils étaient à presque vingt mètres du sol et apparemment pour Namaïla qui n'était pas habituée, cela faisait trop. Drago dirigea alors le balai vers la forêt qu'il survola jusqu'à trouver une clairière où il allait jouer quand il était petit, avant que son père ne le lui interdise. Ils se posèrent doucement et Namaïla se détendit significativement. Drago posa son balai à terre pour se retourna et faire face à la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolée de te causer des problèmes, déclara-t-elle embarrassée.

- On a évité le pire... Mais pourquoi as-tu venue ? C'est vraiment dangereux !

- Je sais, excuse-moi. Je ne pouvais juste pas rester toute seule chez moi. Il fallait que je te vois pour savoir si tu allais bien. Après le soir où Dumbledore est décédé, je ne t'ai plus revu.

Drago ne savait pas s'il voulait tout expliquer à Namaïla et ne répondit rien, trop occupé à réfléchir.

- Drago, je crois qu'il faut que je reprenne du début... Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser une fois de plus pour ce qui est arrivé. J'ai été complètement égoïste et aveuglée par la colère parce que je trouvais cela tellement injuste qu'on m'ait enlevé mes parents. J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner de t'avoir trahi...

- J'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort en voulait à tes parents ?

- On m'a expliqué que c'était parce qu'ils connaissaient un fabriquant de baguettes qui s'appelle Gregorovitch. Voldemort voulait des information sur lui et je me souviens que mes parents n'ont rien voulu divulguer à ton père et au deuxième mangemort...

Drago resta silencieux tout en se rappelant une bribe de conversation que Voldemort avait eu une fois avec son père, où il avait prononcé ce même nom. Le jeune homme regarda ensuite le visage de Namaïla plus en détail. Elle semblait fatiguée mais sa beauté était toujours aussi hypnotisante. Le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra lorsqu'il réalisa a quel point il était heureux qu'elle ait pris autant de risque rien que pour lui.

- Mia, je te pardonne.

Son visage s'illumina à ces paroles. Une sourire de soulagement étira ses lèvres, effaçant tous signes de fatigue en les remplaçant par une joie sincère. Dans un élan d'affection, elle l'enlaça avec reconnaissance. Le haut de sa tête touchait seulement le menton du jeune homme qui plaça ses bras autour de la brune, humant son parfum sucré et appréciant leur proximité.

- Merci Drago, murmura-t-elle contre son torse.

Celui-ci la prit par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien :

- Tu m'as manquée Mia.

Elle sourit de nouveau et avoua :

- Tu m'as manqué aussi... Drago, je crois que j'ai tout compris. Je crois que je sais pourquoi tu agissais de la sorte, tout l'année.

Le blond la regarda, interrogateur. Mais Namaïla ne dit rien. Elle fit un simple geste qui voulait plein de sens en avançant sa main vers l'avant bras gauche de Drago. Elle l'attrapa doucement et l'effleura avec son pouce. Seule le tissu de sa chemise noire isolait la marque des ténèbres du doigt de la jeune fille. Drago fut pris d'une soudaine panique à l'idée que Namaïla sache qu'il était Mangemort. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains pendant un instant puis tourna la tête brusquement.

- Mia, je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne l'ai pas tué, je...

Sa voix était de plus en plus forte, il semblait désemparé qu'elle ait à présent une mauvaise image de lui.

- Je n'avais pas le choix tu comprends. Il allait me tuer sinon !

Pour la première fois, les yeux de Drago s'embuèrent à mesure qu'il parlait. Son discours était désordonné mais Namaïla saisit l'essentiel. Elle prit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains, le forçant à cesser de bouger.

- Drago, calme-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé maintenant.

Mais Drago ne s'arrêta pas. Tous les souvenirs des dernières semaines lui revinrent à l'esprit et il avait besoin de tout raconter à Namaïla, d'enfin se confier et libérer ce qui pesait sur son cœur. Il parla sans croiser le regard de la jeune fille, trop perdu dans ses propres pensées pour remarquer le monde autour de lui. Il était en train de craquer.

- Je devais tuer Dumbledore, c'était ma mission. Mais je ne savais pas comment. J'ai essayé avec le collier que Katie Bell a touché. Mais ç'a échoué. Et puis la bouteille empoisonnée que Weasley a bue. C'était moi aussi, elle était censée parvenir à Dumbledore ! Je n'ai rien fait correctement à part réparer l'armoire à disparaître dans la salle sur demande. Alors je me demandais si Voldemort allait me punir et me tuer. Et tuer ma mère et mon père aussi, à cause de moi. Je devais me concentrer sur ma mission mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, alors quand on s'est disputés ç'a été plus facile. Mais au fur et à mesure, je me sentais seul. C'était tellement dur Mia...

Ses yeux humides rencontrèrent enfin ceux de la russe. Il essuya ses joues d'un revers de main puis ajouta d'un ton désespéré :

- Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je n'ai pas pu...

En un regard, Namaïla fit comprendre à Drago qu'elle le croyait et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Le cœur du blond battait à cent à l'heure, son cerveau croulait sous les différentes émotions qui l'assaillaient toutes en même temps mais ce bazar disparu en un instant, lorsque les lèvres de Namaïla se posèrent sur celle de Drago. Automatiquement, il la serra contre lui en posant une main au creux de son dos et une autre à l'arrière de son cou. Le temps s'était complètement arrêté, eux-seuls comptaient à présent. Alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser, Drago comprit quelque chose de crucial. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Namaïla l'espace de quelques secondes, juste assez pour murmurer :

- Je t'aime Mia.

Et comme pour lui prouver, il l'embrassa pendant un long moment. Leur baiser était intense, aucun des deux ne voulait s'éloigner de l'autre de peur de se perdre de vue une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas qu'un baiser, c'était la suite logique des choses.

- Ïa tebia lyublyu, murmura la jeune Russe doucement.


End file.
